


Gamma Radiation

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Cartoon Network
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Alexandra Cabot is officially a Cartoon Network City citizen and becomes a new student in Cartoon Network School. However, Dexter, Og, and Mary Test find out that Alexandra has gamma radiation in her blood which makes her revealed to be the daughter of the lawyer Jennifer Walters also known as The She-Hulk. Contains secrets, surprises, romance, and a whole lot more!





	1. Chapter 1

Dexter was in his laboratory with Og and Mary Test, looking at the blood sample that he took from Alexandra.

"Hey, you guys, I found something." Mary said as she was looking through a microscope.

"You did?" Dexter replied. "What did you find?"

"It's no ordinary blood," Mary informed. "I think there's gamma radiation in here."

"Gamma Radiation?!" Dexter's eyes widened.

"That's impossible." Og commented.

"See for yourselves, you guys." Mary told them.

Dexter and Og took a look only to see that Mary was right.

"Gamma radiation, but that's impossible," Og said while he took a look. "How did she get that into her blood stream?"

Dexter hummed and he went to his computer and looked at the former mean girl's file. "According to this, she is the daughter of Alexander William Cabot Jr. and Jennifer Walters." he then informed his fellow geniuses.

"Jennifer Walters?!" Mary's eyes widened. "I know her, she's one of the best lawyers next to Harvey Birdman, and she is also known as The She-Hulk."

"Who is The She-Hulk?" Og asked since he didn't know much about superheroes.

"The cousin of Dr. Bruce Banner who is also known as The Incredible Hulk." Dexter informed.

"Then it makes sense now," Og said. "The genetics of the gamma radiation passed down onto Alexandra, though it seems that since she and Alexander are twins, the genetic only passed down onto her and not him."

"Then what happened to their mother?" Dexter wondered.

"According to her file, the couple divorced when the twins were seven-years-old." Dexter reported.

"So she moved away?" Og asked.

"It seems to be so, and apparently their father went on a vacation somewhere and never came back..." Dexter said. "Oh, he had better not had gone to the Bermuda Triangle."

"Yes... Those who go there never come out." Mary agreed.

"Joanna says that Alexandra's eyes turn from brown to green." Dexter replied.

"Well, yeah, that's the gamma radiation in her DNA." Mary told him.

"Looks like the gamma radiation has begun to spread," Dexter replied. "We'll have to keep an eye on her."

"Right." Mary and Og agreed.

Dexter, Mary, and Og then set themselves to work on Alexandra's DNA with her mother as The She-Hulk.

"Kinda hot today for March..." Cindy said as she was in a long T-Shirt that went down to above her knees and she was barefoot while filling up an inflatable pool with hose water in the backyard.

"Hey, Cindy," Mike smiled as she arrived. "Justin and Justine are having a pool party, wanna come?"

"Sure, let me get my swimsuit." Cindy nodded.

"It sure is hot for March." Sledgehammer said.

"Man, you said it," Cindy told her pet possum. "Let's go to Justin and Justine's house, they're having a pool party."

"Sure, let's go." Sledgehammer agreed.

Cindy went upstairs and get her swimsuit and grabbed a big bag of chips.

"Ooh... Why is it hot in the middle of March?" Shelly sighed as she fanned herself with her hat.

"Mom, I'm going to Justin and Justine's house for a pool party." Cindy told her mother before leaving.

"Okay, baby, have fun." Shelly smiled.

Cindy soon left with Sledgehammer to go to Justin and Justine's pool party.

It seemed like almost everyone was at the party, but there was a sign that said 'NO JERKS, BULLIES, or PAINS IN THE BUTT ALLOWED'. Justine came out wearing a strapless two-piece flower bikini and her hair was down as well, as Justin came out, wearing blue shorts.

"Hi, Cindy." Justine waved.

Cindy didn't say anything, but blushed and babbles when she saw Justine.

"Are you okay?" Justin asked.

"Uh... Yeah..." Cindy said. "Boy, it sure is hot today."

"Glad that you could make it." Justine smiled.

Cindy smiled back and nodded.

Eddy was playing Frisbee with Double D, Ed, June, Dee Dee Abby, and Duncan.

"Head's up, Sockhead!" Eddy called out.

"Oh, dear, Eddy, don't throw it so fast!" Double D warned.

Eddy threw the Frisbee and Double D caught it, much to his surprise.

"Hey, guys." Cindy greeted the Eds and the others with them.

"Hey, Cin, glad that you could make it." Eddy said.

"I had to get out of the heat..." Cindy groaned. "It's hotter inside my house since the air conditioner isn't installed."

Everyone seemed to enjoy the party, even Zan and Jayna who came with Alexandra which made everyone look at her.

"Who is that?" Anne Maria wondered.

"That's Alexandra Cabot," Jade replied. "I hear her family's rich."

"That's Alexandra Cabot?" Anne Maria replied. "I think I read a magazine article about her and Josie and the Pussycats."

"They say her mother is the successful attorney: Jennifer Walters." Dakota whispered.

"I also heard that her mother is also known as The She-Hulk." Zoey added.

"I just hope my friend visiting this week doesn't have any issues..." Dakota said.

"Oh, you brought a friend from your old hometown?" Jade asked.

"Oh, yes," Dakota replied. "Our fathers are close friends. Lauren Ridgemount, but she likes to be called 'Lo'. He owns the Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort."

"What's a resort?" Katrina asked.

"It's like a hotel, sorta kinda like the Nicktropolis Summer Beach House." Ellody replied.

"Oh... Cool..." Katrina replied. "Also like that place we can all go for the summer?"

"Right, Katrina," Ellody smiled. "I've heard a lot about Surfer's Paradise, but I suggest if you wanna know more about it to ask Bridgette, she is the surfer after all."

"Okay!" Katrina nodded and went towards the young waterbender surfer girl.

"Uh, what are you guys looking at...?" Alexandra asked as she looked over to see the other girls looking at her.

"Oh, nothing," Zoey smiled innocently. "Just glad that you could come to the party."

"It's not about my past, is it?" Alexandra asked.

"Oh, of course not," Dakota said. "We were just talking about, um..."

"Scott, and how sometimes he eats dirt." Ellody quickly said.

"Hey!" Scott glared as he ate a hot dog.

"Um... Right..." Alexandra blinked. "Well, I'm just glad to be back in school. Alexander and I kinda left so that we could travel with Josie, Valerie, and Melody."

"So, where is your brother then?" Zoey asked.

"Still traveling with Alan, Josie, Melody, and Valerie." Alexandra informed.

"So, ya just left?" Jade asked.

"I decided it wasn't for me and I only traveled with them so I could try to win Alan's heart." Alexandra confessed.

"Aw, poor you, do you need a hug?" Zoey cooed.

"No." Alexandra flatly refused.

"Are you sure?" Zoey asked.

"I'm not much of a hugger." Alexandra said softly.

Tropical island music soon played almost like in Jamaica.

"Ah, this reminds me of Jamaica..." Cindy sighed as she lounged.

"You've been to Jamaica before?" Maxwell asked her.

"Well, uh, not really, but I got a postcard from there from my pen pal..." Cindy said as she brought out a postcard from the tropical island paradise of a little girl with a frog. "Her name's Orlando, but everyone calls her 'Orly', and that's her pet frog, Lancelot. Mom said this summer we might go over there for summer vacation."

Everyone smiled as they felt happy for Cindy. Alexandra was getting something to eat, but she bumped into Lu who got her drink knocked down.

"Hey, pal!" Lu glared.

"Sorry..." Alexandra told the younger girl.

"You better be sorry, do you know who I am?" Lu glared.

"Not really." Alexandra told her.

"I am the Princess Lu of the Albonquetine Islands." Lu boasted.

"More like Princess Pain in the Butt if you ask me." Mike deadpanned as usual.

"Well, nobody asked you, you island invader." Lu glared to Mike.

Alexandra didn't say anything, but rolled her eyes and walked away, but this time she bumped into a brick wall or she thought. "Hey, pal, who do you think you-" she then glared until she gasped and blushed to see who she had run into.

In front of her was an Asian teenage boy wearing a orange turtleneck, green pants, and brown boots who then offered a hand to the black-haired girl. "I'm sorry, do you need any help?" he then asked politely.

"Oh, uh, um, I..." Alexandra replied bashfully. "No, I'm okay, thank you. Um..."

"I'm Henry Chan." The teenage boy told her.

"You're Detective Chan's kid, aren't you?" Alexandra asked.

"That's me," The boy smiled to her. "I'm actually the oldest."

"I'm Alexandra Cabot, but you probably haven't heard about me, but I used to travel with Josie and the Pussycats." Alexandra replied.

"I think I've heard your name before, you're Alexander's sister, huh?" Henry replied.

"Yeah, we're twins." Alexandra nodded.

"I've heard about you," Henry nodded. "I must say, you're even prettier in person."

"You really think so?" Alexandra blushed a little bit.

"Oh, yeah..." Henry smiled. "I mean I've known a lot of girls..." he then stopped once he realized what that sounded like. "Uh, not that I'm a playboy or anything! Um... Well, I travel a lot with my family, and you seem amazing."

"Wow, no one has ever called me pretty before," Alexandra replied. "Not even the guy I used to like before."

"Well, you deserve it." Henry smiled.

The two soon smiled to each other while blushing.

"Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" Justine asked the others.

"I think Alexandra has found someone." Jayna replied.

"That's so sweet," Justine smiled. "That should keep her mind off of Alan Mayberry."

Jo and Justin just looked at each other in confusion as their girlfriends were excited about their new friend.

"How about we meet up at Pop's Diner so we can talk some more?" Henry invited.

"Sounds good." Alexandra accepted.

The two smiled to each other as this was a good beginning for the two of them.

"Well, I'm just glad she didn't hit on me." Mike whispered in relief, wearing her T-Shirt with a pair of shorts and sandals, almost like Haruhi on the beach with other Host Club in Ouran High School since she was actually a girl and not a boy.

"Uh, Mike...?" Og asked as he came over to the older tomboy.

"What is it, Og boy?" Mike asked the island boy.

"We want to talk to you about your new friend, Alexandra."

"What about her?"

"We found out an interesting gene in her blood," Og said. "It's a case of gamma radiation."

"Gamma radiation?!" Mike's eyes widened.

"Yes, she's earned it from her mother, Jennifer Walters, who was best known as The She-Hulk." Dexter replied.

"Whoa... Didn't see that one comin'." Mike replied.

"I'd be careful and keep an eye on her if I were you." Dexter advised.

The others looked over to Alexandra, deciding that would be for the best.

"I'll see you later." Alexandra told Henry.

"Yeah, and you should come over to my house sometime." Henry offered.

"I would like that." Alexandra nodded.

Henry then took out his phone and did a few things before putting it away. Alexandra took out her phone and saw a friend and chat request on ToonFace and then accepted it.

"I'll see you later." Henry said as he soon left.

"Okay, it was nice meeting you." Alexandra giggled slightly.

Henry smiled to her. Alexandra giggled and squealed, feeling special now.

"You should feel honored." Zoey said.

"Why?" Alexandra asked.

"Most girls have their hearts set on a boy like Henry Chan, but I think he likes you." Justine clarified.

"Oh, he can't like me, we just met." Alexandra blushed.

"Haven't you heard of love at first sight?" Zoey smiled.

"And we can tell that he likes you." Jayna added.

"He's much better than Alan." Alexandra admitted.

The girls smiled as Alexandra got over her crush on Alan.

"I'm here!" A voice called.

Everyone soon turned to see a teenage girl with tan skin, light brown hair with purple sunglasses over them, white pearl earrings, a white pearl necklace, and a vanilla dress.

"Lo, you made it!" Dakota beamed.

"Dakota!" Lo smiled.

The two rich girls ran over and hugged each other.

"It's been way too long." Dakota smiled.

"Ugh, I know, right?" Lo replied. "I wish you could've come to resort over the summer instead of being on Revenge on the Island, I got super grounded from Daddy."

"Especially when I got turned into a mutant thanks to Chris." Dakota narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, I heard about that, is it bad?" Lo asked.

"It only comes around when I get angry enough," Dakota replied. "Sorry I couldn't defend you for that wild party you threw. Your dad must've been really mad."

"Girl, don't get me started." Lo rolled her eyes from memory.

"Hi, I'm-" Zoey was about to introduce herself.

"I know, you're Zoey Gibson, and you're Anne Maria Karkanis and Jade Summers." Lo replied.

"Yeah, that's right." Zoey smiled.

"I guess you heard about us." Anne Maria giggled.

"Nice to meet ya, partner." Jade added.

"Hey, there, you know-" Scott said as he walked over.

"SCOTT WALLIS!" Lo screamed in hostility before she angrily glared at him and started to hit him with her purse.

"Ow, hey, what the heck?!" Scott yelped.

"Take that, you big meanie!" Lo glared as she hit him repeatedly. "Oh, I wish that land shark was here right now!"

"Ow, lady, stop!" Scott glared back while grunting.

"That's for framing Dawn, and this is for getting Mike Doran eliminated!" Lo snapped.

Dakota, Anne Maria, Zoey, and Jade soon came to Lo to get her stop beating up on Scott.

"Lo, it's okay, Scott is not a bad person anymore." Dakota soothed her friend.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend." Jade added.

"Really?" Lo asked.

"Yeah, he really changed a lot ever since he met Jade." Anne Maria replied.

"Hmm... Fine, but if he pulls a trick on me, I'm going to sue him." Lo threatened.

"Don't worry about that, lady." Scott groaned from pain.

Lo looked around and smiled to everyone, but glared as she saw Jo, then glared at her. "BULLY!"

"Oh, no, not again," Dakota sighed. "I'm sorry, Scott, but she doesn't like you or Jo."

"It's okay; I get that a lot." Scott reassured.

Lo was about to attack Jo with her purse.

"Lauren Anastasia Ridgemount, stop right now!" Dakota told her best friend.

Lo soon stopped. "But Dakota, Jo is a bully," she told her friend back. "She hurt Brick and Cameron."

"She's not like that anymore." Dakota told Lo.

"She's not?" Lo asked.

"No, Princess, I have a girlfriend." Jo told the rich girl.

"Ohh... So, that means you're a...?" Lo replied.

"Yes." Jo told her.

"Oh... I'm sorry..." Lo replied. "Don't be mad at me, I only saw Revenge of the Island when I didn't have to work over the summer."

"Why would an heiress need to work?" Cindy asked her as she floated on a beach ball she set herself on so she could float in the pool. "You get whatever you want just by asking for it and because people are scared of your dad... It's like the only good thing of being a child of Donald Trump..." she then brought out a children's book which was a parody of a popular book from the 1950's about a little girl who lived in a hotel called Barron at the Trump. "Or, at least from what I've read in this book."

Lo looked nervous about answering that question. Everyone else looked curious as well.

"It's okay, Lo, you can tell them." Dakota comforted.

"It's a little embarrassing..." Lo sighed. "Okay, here it goes... I decided to have an end of the school year party with everybody Dakota and I knew."

"I was gonna help out, but... The boat for Total Drama came to take me away..." Dakota smiled nervously and shuffled her foot. "I left a text though before I had to leave, I tried to wake up Lo, but she wouldn't budge."

"So, the party was so extreme that everyone about trashed everything, even the family's penthouse," Lo continued. "The police tried to stop us... It was on the news... And even in the newspaper... So, because the party was so crazy, Daddy made me move into the resort for the whole summer, and even took away my credit card and spy privileges."

"I'm so sorry I didn't help, Lo, but you know..." Dakota comforted her friend.

"It's okay, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Lo replied.

"I just wish I could've been there to help." Dakota said.

Lo smiled and the two soon shared a friendly hug which made some go 'aww'.

"Alexandra, if you don't mind me asking, why does your hair look like that?" Cindy asked the black-haired girl.

"Oh, you mean this?" Alexandra replied. "Well, my great-uncle's hair looks like this. That even got him the nickname 'Skunk'."

"People called your uncle Skunk?" Cindy asked. "That sounds cruel."

"Well, it was from his best client who he lives with the family with these days," Alexandra replied. "You guys ever hear of the rockstar, Rock Zilla?"

Everyone else gasped, especially Yumi.

"Rock Zilla?!" Yumi grinned.

"Yeah, you know him?" Alexandra asked.

"Who doesn't know Rock Zilla?!" Yumi shook Alexandra. "He is my idol! Without him, I probably never would've played guitar and met Ami!"

"Sounds like you're a big fan." Cindy commented.

"Of course!" Yumi grinned. "He's my idol! My role model!"

"My mother knows Crystal Zilla." Cindy said.

The others declined as that could not be true. Cindy brought out her mother's high school yearbook and showed a picture of her teenage mother with a very young Crystal Zilla.

"I really worship him," Yumi said to Alexandra. "I can't believe that your uncle knows Rock Zilla!"

"Yeah, I know, uh, could you let go of me?" Alexandra replied, feeling crushed in the hug.

"Huh? Oh, sorry..." Yumi said before letting go of Alexandra. "You are my new best friend."

"YUMI?!" Ami cried out.

"Oh, uh, Ami, I didn't mean it like that!" Yumi got nervous.

"It's Julie all over again!" Ami cried out as she soon ran away.

"Wait, Ami, come back, I didn't mean it like that!" Yumi called out as she went to her best friend.

"Well, that went fantastic..." Cindy deadpanned before yelping as the ball came out from under her and she went below the water, but it actually wasn't that deep.

"Thanks for letting me come to your party." Alexandra said to the Reid twins.

"Hey, it's no problem," Justine smiled. "You're our friend after all."

"As long as you stay a friend and don't use us." Justin warned.

"I would never," Alexandra promised. "Especially since... Um... Can I say Jayna or Joanna?"

"When you're around our group, you can call her Jayna, but if you're around other people, call her Joanna." Justine explained.

"Got it." Alexandra nodded.

"Anyway, you were saying?" Justin asked.

"Oh! I owe this all to Jayna," Alexandra smiled. "She was the first real friend I've ever had."

"And you might have a boyfriend now." Justine added.

"I don't know about that," Alexandra shrugged. "We're just friends."

"Yeah, for right now." Justin chuckled.

"Maybe... We'll see..." Alexandra said before looking at her phone and smiled to Henry's ToonFace profile. "Ten kids though... That's nuts."

"Not to mention that Brianna's dad and Henry's dad are good friends." Justine said.

'Cool." Alexandra smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

It was then getting late, everyone was going home, some people has to finish up their homework. 

Alexandra was walking by herself and looked around, she could've swore that she saw something. "Is someone there?" she then asked sharply. "Show yourself!"

Nothing came out then. Alexandra then shrugged and continued to walk away. Someone then came up behind her and grabbed her while someone else grabbed her backpack. Out of the shadows soon came Valerie, Albert, and Johanna.

"Hold her still, Eva!" Valerie barked orders to her group. "Elaine, pull out her homework!"

"Yes, ma'am." Elaine obeyed like a young apprentice.

"Who are you creeps?" Alexandra glared.

"Oh, you ought to know if you're going to be in our school," Valerie smirked. "We're on the Honor Roll after all."

Elaine took out Alexandra's homework. "Got it, Boss." she then told Valerie.

"Very good, Elaine." Valerie smirked.

"Hey, what're you doing with my homework?!" Alexandra glared.

"Why, we're going to eat it of course, because we're weredogs." Valerie announced.

"Weredogs?!" Alexandra replied.

"Aw, what's the matter, scared?" Valerie mocked.

"No!" Alexandra glared.

"It's like a buffet in here." Johanna said as she checked out Alexandra's backpack.

"Perfect, Eva, please discard of this newbie, we'll take care of her after we get done eating our dinner." Valerie grinned.

Eva nodded and punched Alexandra in the stomach. Alexandra grunted at first before opening her eyes as they flashed green which only meant one thing.

"Let's see... Who wants this English project?" Valerie asked her followers.

"Ooh, could I have it?!" Elaine asked.

Valerie nodded and hands the English project to Elaine. Elaine chuckled as she took the assignment.

"Quit eating my homework, you flea-bitten mutts!" Alexandra glared.

"Just try and stop us," Eva glared back. "You may be new in school, but you should know that I'm the toughest girl in school."

"You're making me mad, and you won't like me when I'm MAD!" Alexandra glared at the weredog students of Cartoon Network School.

"Pfft, we're so scared." Valerie scoffed.

Alexandra soon turned green and began to grow.

"Okay, Johanna, you can have her science homework." Valerie decided.

Alexandra soon growled.

"Okay, no need to growl at me." Valerie glanced at the strawberry blonde-haired girl.

"Wasn't me." Johanna replied.

"Albert?" Valerie asked.

"I think it was her." Albert pointed to Alexandra.

Valerie turned around and gasped as Alexandra was now the big, green, hulking creature. Alexandra soon roared to all of them. Valerie, Albert, and Johanna hid behind Eva for protection since she was older than them.

"What is that thing?!" Elaine yelped.

"Eva, do something!" Valerie begged.

"You guys are just chickens." Eva scoffed.

Alexandra growled as she then fully transformed and grabbed onto Valerie, Albert, and Elaine before throwing them in random corners. Alexandra got into Johanna's face and roared. Johanna yelped and hid behind the trash can. Eva just rolled her eyes and she growled as she changed into her weredog form. Alexandra glared at Eva before tackling her in a blind rage. Eva snarled and tried to claw and bite the hulking teenage girl. Alexandra growled as she fought Eva back. Albert, Johanna, and Valerie peeked out and watched as Alexandra and Eva fought each other.

"Should we help out Eva, Boss?" Elaine asked.

"It's Eva, she's fine." Valerie deadpanned.

"She doesn't look very fine..." Albert muttered as it seemed like Eva was losing to Alexandra.

"Oh, well, in that case, let's help her." Valerie replied.

The honor roll students changed into weredogs and helped out their fellow weredog. Alexandra growled and soon got tackled by the younger weredogs. If that wasn't bad enough, the sky turned gray and it began to rain. The weredogs groaned and fell on the ground. Alexandra breathed heavily in anger, she heard something and turned around.

"Come on, Cindy, hurry up, it's raining!" Penn said as he ran with the young girl.

"You're the one who wanted to go to the gas station!" Cindy retorted.

"I was hungry!" Penn defended.

Cindy didn't say anything, but looked at Alexandra and her eyes widened in fear.

"Cindy, why did you stop?" Penn asked before he looked over and his eyes also widened as he could see the hulking teenage girl too.

"IT'S THE CREATURE!" Cindy cried out.

"RUN FOR IT, CINDY!" Penn added.

"Hey, slow down, I can't run as fast as you!" Cindy pouted as she tried to run with him, but she had gained weight while he lost some. Strange, isn't it?

"Hurry up, Cindy!" Penn told the girl.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Cindy told him.

Lightning flashed, showing Alexandra's face just for a dramatic scene.

"Puny weredogs, nobody is stronger than me!" Alexandra mocked the fallen students. "Nobody is!"

The weredogs groaned in pain. Cindy panted heavily and soon fell in the middle of the street.

Alexandra looked over and saw Cindy. "Hey, it's that kid with the glasses." she then noticed.

"Oh, crap, Cindy!" Penn panicked before he grabbed her and ran away from Alexandra.

"Wait.... I..." Alexandra said to them.

"Get away from us!" Penn told her as he ran with Cindy.

"Don't want to hurt you!" Alexandra tried to tell them.

"You monster!" Penn glared as he ran.

Cindy poked her head out as they went off. Alexandra sulked as she walked away in the rain.

"Don't worry, Cindy, that creature is gone and won't hurt you." Penn soothed.

"Hmm..." Cindy hummed quietly in thought.

Alexandra was in the forest, still in her monster form, and she sat down and hugged her legs.

"Wow, are you a new animal in Jellystone Park?" A voice asked.

Alexandra looked up and saw Ding-a-Ling Wolf smiling at her.

"No, I'm not..." The girl told him. "I'm kinda lost..."

"Ooh, being lost is never fun..." Ding frowned. "Then again, I always feel lost without Hokey."

"You're not afraid of me?" Alexandra asked.

"Why would I be afraid of a fellow animal?" Ding replied.

"Oh, um, I'm not an animal," Alexandra said. "Wait, what am I doing? I'm talking to a wolf!"

"You can stay in the cave until the rain stops." Ding invited.

"Thanks." Alexandra sighed.

Ding smiled as he took her hand and brought her into his and Hokey's cave since it was pouring down rain.

"Hokey is out to get us something to eat, so it's just us..." Ding told his new guest. "You never told me your name."

Alexandra didn't know what to say, but used her mother's superhero name. "It's... She-Hulk."

"It's nice to meet you." Ding smiled.

"Um... Thanks... Nice to meet you too... So, you live here?" Alexandra asked.

"Well, yeah, of course," Ding smiled. "Lots us live here... Except for Wally Gator, he lives at the zoo now. And of course, so do the Hair Bear Bunch."

"Where are your parents?" Alexandra asked.

"Mama died when she had me and Papa died because a hunter shot him." Ding frowned.

"Ooh... I'm sorry..." Alexandra winced. 

"Where are your parents?" Ding asked her.

Alexandra just looked away from him, not saying anything.

"She-Hulk?" Ding asked. "Is something the matter?"

"I don't like to talk about my parents very much..." Alexandra mumbled slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ding frowned. "I didn't know, maybe I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay," Alexandra soothed him. "You didn't know."

Hokey soon came back with some meat. "I found some steaks that campers left behind from their last cook-out, Ding-A-Ling." he then smirked.

"Swell, Hokey!" Ding smiled.

"Jumping Bouncing Balls!" Hokey exclaimed at the sight of Alexandra. "What is that?!"

"This is my new friend: She-Hulk." Ding introduced.

"She-Hulk?" Hokey asked. "Uh, well, listen, you better not mess with my little buddy."

"Don't worry, I won't." Alexandra promised.

"I invited her into the cave until the rain would stop." Ding told Hokey.

"Well, if she's fine by you, then how much trouble can she be?" Hokey chuckled. "Those humans had something called a Shish Kabob Barbecue."

"Sounds delicious, Hokey." Ding approved.

"Yeah, it does sound delicious." Hokey nodded.

"Shish Kebobs, huh?" Alexandra smiled. "Those are pretty awesome."

"Here, have one." Ding offered.

Alexandra got one of the Shish Kabobs and ate it in one bite which made the wolf brothers look at her weirdly. "What?" she then asked.

"Shouldn't you chew that?" Hokey asked.

"No." Alexandra reassured.

"Hokey, there's no more milk." Ding observed.

"I think Minerva has some milk," Hokey replied. "Why don't you go ask her for some?"

"Okay, Hokey." Ding nodded as he then went to the milk's house who was quite popular with the male animals.

"Minerva?" Alexandra asked.

"Oh, she's quite a mink~" Hokey purred lustfully.

Ding was going to Minerva's place to get milk, but he got trapped in a net, thanks to Lauren and Brandon Dastardly.

"Gotcha, my little pup," Lauren smirked to the trapped wolf. "You'll be great in our collection of animals that we caught with my grandfather."

"HELP!" Ding cried out.

Alexandra turned her head. "Huh?"

"You still hungry, kid?" Hokey asked Alexandra. "I think this one has shrimp on it!"

Alexandra didn't say anything, but growled and bust through the wall, running.

"Hey, if you don't like shrimp, you don't have to run away." Hokey said to his guest as she left.

"Hey, let me go!" Ding pouted. "I don't deserve to be caught in a net!"

"Shut up, you're going to be apart of our collection." Brandon glared.

"Step on it, honey!" Lauren told her husband.

Alexandra soon stomped right behind the Dastardly couple. She grabbed the jeep from behind so they couldn't go anywhere.

"I told you to go faster!" Lauren demanded.

"I'm trying," Brandon told her. "My foot is on the pedal, but it's not going anywhere!"

"I have to do everything..." Lauren grumbled before getting out of the car and going to see what was going on, then saw Alexandra. "Oh, it's okay, darling, She-Hulk is just stopping us..." she then did a double take. "SHE-HULK?!"

"OH, MY GOD!" Brandon yelped.

"Do something!" Lauren begged.

Alexandra growled.

"She-Hulk, if you could be so kind as to let our jeep go?" Lauren smiled nervously.

"Yeah, we're kinda in a hurry." Brandon added.

Alexandra growled didn't say anything to them at first. "Want wolf!"

"Wolf?" Brandon asked. "Oh, we don't have any wolf, do we, dear?"

"No, we don't." Lauren lied.

"I'm in here! I'm in here!" Ding piped up.

Brandon and Lauren then shoved down Ding so that Alexandra wouldn't be able to see him. Alexandra then lifted up the jeep and shook it violently until Ding would fall out, once he did, he then stopped shaking the jeep and threw it aside like it was garbage.

"Thanks, She-Hulk." Ding smiled to his new friend.

"Our trophy!" Brandon cried out as he pulled out his gun. "You monster!" he soon then began shooting at the hulking teenage girl, but the bullets bounced off her which made her even more angry. 

"YOU IDIOT!" Lauren snapped. "Don't you realize that the more angry she gets, the stronger she becomes?!"

"Well, I thought that would stop her," Brandon deadpanned. "Sorry I'm not as smart as you are, Lauren."

Lauren slapped her forehead in annoyance.

"Oh, no, here she comes!" Brandon yelped.

Alexandra snarled as she lunged out for the Dastardly couple.

"Stand back, I have a gun, and I'm not afraid to shoot again!" Brandon threatened.

"Brandon, that's not gonna work!" Lauren glared.

"Well, you think of something!" Brandon glared back. "My brother always had a way to cheat against Penelope Pitstop!"

"I got nothing..." Lauren sighed.

"See?!" Brandon glared at his wife. "All you do is nag, nag, nag!"

Lauren didn't say anything, and just narrowed her eyes.

"You go on Jerry Springer." Alexandra muttered to the arguing couple.

"Stand back, I have a gun!" Brandon warned.

Alexandra growled and grabbed the gun before breaking it in half.

"Oh, no." Lauren frowned.

"Oh, crap." Brandon added.

Alexandra soon grabbed them both and spun them in the air and threw them all the way back home.

"Wow, thank you." Ding smiled.

"No problem; I better get going." Alexandra smiled back.

"Will I ever see you again?" Ding asked hopefully.

"Maybe." The hulking teenage girl soon leapt from tree-to-tree as Ding waved goodbye to her.

"What an amazing girl..." Ding smiled as he stayed in the forest which was his home.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Cindy was telling everyone in school where she had met 'The Creature'. "It was big, and tall, and green!" she told them. "It was horrifying!"

"This again?" Kaitlin deadpanned.

"No, Kaitlin, this is different!" Cindy told her. "It was eight feet tall, that's like a foot taller than Shaquielle O'Neal!"

"BOOM!" Lightning randomly sang. "Put it in the hoop like SLAM! Then I heard the crowd say JAM! And that's how I beat Shaq!"

A record needle scratched and crickets chirped as Lightning then stopped and smiled nervously.

"Was it scary?" Flem asked Cindy.

"Was it gonna eat you?" Earl added.

"It was scary!" Cindy nodded. "And it had muscles, and plus, it even beat up Eva Chantrey!"

"Okay, I believe everything else, but beating up Eva Chantrey?" Chicken asked.

"YES!" Cindy told him.

"You're making this up, Butler." Sarah glared.

"No, the twerp is right." Eva's voice replied.

Everyone gasped as they saw Eva in crutches, walking to them.

"I hate to admit it, but she's right." Eva said as she hunched over.

"You know, there's only one person who could do this." Kevin told the others.

"The one who hates Eva most of the time." Leshawna added.

"And that creature has to be..." Erica drew out.

"JO!" Everyone else then concluded.

Jo looked over and took out her earbuds. "What?" she then asked.

"Jo is the creature!" Jonny cried out.

"Let's kill her with The Jew!" Cartman proclaimed.

"Hey!" Kyle glared.

"What are you talking about?" Jo glared. "I was up all night....Uh, studying with Justine."

"A likely story, you were beating up Eva, no one hates her as much as you do!" Cartman glared back.

"Shut up, Fatass!" Jo huffed.

"Oh, my God, she's getting angry, pretty soon, she'll become the creature." Cartman told the others.

"I didn't do anything, I was with Justine!" Jo glared.

"Yeah, we were studying for Health Class..." Justine said as she leaned over into the scene.

"A likely story," Kevin rolled his eyes. "You're the only one who would beat up Eva."

Jo growled as her eyes turned red and tendrils came out.

"SHE'S TURNING INTO THE CREATURE!" Jonny panicked. "RUUUUN!"

"Jonny, stop," Justine sighed. "You guys, Jo is not the creature."

Some of the others muttered to themselves about that.

"I say we kill Jo along with Kyle!" Cartman proclaimed.

"What the hell did I do?!" Kyle glared at Cartman.

"Maybe you're the creature." Cartman suggested.

"Shut up, Fatass." Kyle scoffed.

"You gonna make me?!" Cartman glared.

"Yeah!" Kyle glared back and the two then got into a fight with each other.

"Uh, what's going on?" Alexandra asked as she came into the scene.

"A creature attacked Eva so bad last night that now she has to walk on crutches." Zoey replied.

"A creature...?" Alexandra replied nervously.

"A lot of people are trying to find out who it could be," Zoey replied. "Some people think it's Jo, and I know Jo can be mean and taking no prisoners, but I don't think it was her. Cindy says it was big and green."

"Um, big and green?" Alexandra asked.

"Yeah, it had big muscles too." Zoey nodded.

"Uh, well, that's, um, interesting." Alexandra smiled nervously.

"Everyone thinks that it was Jo, but I don't think it was." Zoey said.

"I guess that's a good point." Alexandra said.

"Oh, my God, who's going to be the next victim?" Kevin asked the others.

"Nobody knows, but I hope it's Cindy." Jonny said.

Cindy glared from her locker, but collected her books and ignored them. "Well, I hope that it's you, Cindy, and I hope that you end up in the hospital forever." she then glared.

"We wanna say that to Plank's face?" Jonny glared.

Cindy grabbed Plank, broke him in half, and then handed him back before storming off. "Go to the mental institution where you belong." she then grumbled.

"YOU BITCH!" Jonny snapped at Cindy.

Cindy just stuck her tongue out and walked away.

"That was a little uncalled for, don't you think?" Alexandra scolded Jonny for calling Cindy The B word.

"No, she's just an annoying whiny brat who shouldn't exist." Jonny defended.

"Nobody likes you either, so what's the point?" Alexandra retorted.

Jonny glared at that while Alexandra soon walked away herself to see Cindy. 

"You okay, kid?"

"Ah, I'll be fine," Cindy replied. "That kid just really makes my brain wanna crack like an egg."

"Pfft... Me too..." Alexandra agreed.

The bell rang and everyone went to their classes. Alexandra was going to her gym class which it was her first period.

Johnny and Anne Maria were of course ready.

"Man, I hate climbing the rope when I was a kid." Johnny complained.

"Well, this is the fitness test for students." Anne Maria reminded him.

"True... Though right now, I'm wondering who this creature is?" Johnny replied.

"What creature?" Anne Maria asked her boyfriend.

"Oh, you didn't hear?" Johnny replied. "A big, tall, and green creature attacked Eva Chantrey last night, causing her to having to walk on crutches."

"Must've missed that, Mom and I had a spa night," Anne Maria said before smirking as she showed her glittering pink nails. "I mean, look at my cuticles."

"They look very nice, Baby Cakes, but keep your eyes peeled," Johnny told her. "That creature could be anyone."

"I heard that it might be Jo." Anne Maria said.

"Where's the locker room again?" Alexandra asked as she came to Johnny and Anne Maria.

"Down that way by the water fountain." Anne Maria pointed out.

"Thanks." Alexandra smiled before going that way.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the skunk?" A voice called.

"Uh, may I help you?" Alexandra asked as she soon turned around to see Amy, Gwen, and Becky.

"You were with Josie and the Pussycats, huh?" Gwen smirked.

"Uh, yeah?" Alexandra replied. "Well, I just traveled with them, I wasn't in the band or anything. Why?"

"You think you're better than us just 'cuz you know them?" Becky glared.

"Look, I don't know what your deal is, but could get out of my way?" Alexandra glared back. "I gotta change."

"You better not mess with me if you know what's good for ya." Amy warned.

"What, you gonna give me fashion tips from wearing an old cheerleading uniform?" Alexandra glared.

"What did you say, Skunk?!" Amy growled as her eyes turned red.

"You heard me," Alexandra replied. "And PS: Sammy is way better than you."

Amy growled again and soon smirked. "I'd be careful if I were you," she then advised. "You don't want anything to happen to Joanna, do you?"

Alexandra stopped and turned around, glaring at the evil twin. "You better not touch her."

"Well, if you keep up that attitude problem of yours, then maybe I just might." Amy threatened.

Alexandra breathed heavily as her eyes turned green.

"My daddy can do it in a snap, or maybe I could if you don't straighten up, and then it's buh-bye to Joanna." Amy warned.

Becky and Gwen just smirked.

"Get out of here before I hurt you." Alexandra warned.

"Like you could ever hurt us," Amy mocked. "I bet you're just a pathetic loser like all the rest of them."

"Shut up!" Alexandra glared.

"Oh, did you just tell me what to do?" Amy replied. "Oh, well, I guess there's gonna be a little accident on Joanna."

Gwen and Becky just laughed.

"Fine, whatever." Alexandra mumbled.

"What's that? You're fine with whatever?" Amy asked. "I guess your friend will--"

"SHUT UP, BLONDIE!" Alexandra snapped at her.

"You don't tell me what to do, Skunk Woman!" Amy glared.

"I said shut up!" Alexandra glared back. "Don't you know how to? God, you are so stupid!"

"AM NOT!" Amy glared.

"Oh, wow, that was such a mature response..." Alexandra rolled her eyes before she saw an open stall and then went to change her clothes, she felt a little nervous about changing around the other girls until someone touched her shoulder which made her flinch. "Listen, you, I'm gonna--"

"Relax, it's me." Jayna told her.

"Oh... Sorry..." Alexandra said.

"You meet a bully?" Jayna asked.

"That blonde girl with the cheerleader outfit." Alexandra replied.

"Oh, yeah, that's Amy..." Jayna rolled her eyes. "She's the worst," she then looked around before whispering to her new best friend. "Did you break Eva's leg?"

"Yeah, I was in a blind rage; I couldn't think." Alexandra explained.

"I know you were mad, but that's kinda awesome." Jayna giggled about Eva's misfortune.

"It was those weredogs," Alexandra told her. "They tried to eat my homework."

"Well, you gotta be careful," Jayna advised. "Everyone knows about 'The Creature'."

"Don't worry; I'll be careful as long as I don't get angry." Alexandra reassured.

"Cindy, please, there's no such thing as the creature." Kaitlin rolled her eye to Cindy.

"But Kaitlin, I saw it with my own eyes." Cindy defended.

"You probably ate a bad burger or something and had a nightmare." Kaitlin told her.

"No, really, I saw it," Cindy replied. "How else would you explain Eva's broken foot?"

"Jo probably did it," Kaitlin suggested. "She hates Eva the most."

"Why does everyone think it's Eva?" Cindy deadpanned. "I know Jo and Eva are pretty much natural enemies, but since when does Jo turn green and eight feet tall?"

"Okay, Smarty Pants, who do you think 'The Creature' is then?" Kaitlin glared.

"I don't know, but it could be anyone." Cindy replied.

"Yeah, like Jo." Kaitlin replied.

"Will you cut that out?!" Cindy snapped. "Jo does not turn green or eight feet tall!"

"Cindy has a point, Kaitlin." Julie said to Kaitlin as she tied her sneakers.

"Come on, Jules," Kaitlin replied. "Jo is the only person who would do something like this."

"Pfft!" Erica scoffed. "I can't believe you guys are believing this creature bull crap."

"Hmm... Maybe Erica could be the creature," Cindy suggested. "She is angry all the time."

"Cindy, did you not hear what you said?" Julie deadpanned. "Erica doesn't grow eight feet tall or turn green."

"I gotta find out who it is." Cindy said.

Julie sighed and everyone went to the gym for today's lesson.

"Good morning, everyone," Johnny said. "I'm sure some of you are well aware of the upcoming fitness test."

"Oh, that's my least favorite test." Cindy whispered to herself.

"But no pressure." Johnny said then.

Everyone else then soon sighed in relief.

"Of course, we'll start with the rope climbing." Anne Maria told the students.

"First, we'll have Alexandra Cabot." Johnny added.

"Of course, it's always the new kid." Alexandra muttered.

"You're telling me." Cindy shyly told Alexandra.

Alexandra came up to the rope and looked way up to see the bell at the top which she would have to ring at the end.

"That loser won't make it." Amy commented.

"Yeah." Gwen agreed.

Alexandra soon took a deep breath before she soon began to climb up the gym rope.

"You can do this, Alexandra," Jayna coached. "I know you can."

"Yeah, Alexandra, don't fall and slip down the rope and break your neck." Amy mocked.

Jayna glared at Amy for that.

"Now, now, let's try to be supportive." Johnny told Amy.

"Sorry, Johnny." Amy smiled innocently.

Alexandra did her best in climbing up the rope. Jayna had a supportive smile to Alexandra.

"Almost got it..." Alexandra told herself as she inched closer to the bell.

"You can do this, Alexandra, I know you can." Henry said as he seemed to appear from nowhere.

"Henry is in my class?!" Alexandra gasped before she then had a determined look on her face and she rang the bell.

Anne Maria smiled as she put a check next to Alexandra's name.

"Lucky shot." Amy crossed her arms with a glare.

Alexandra soon came back down with a smile.

"Alexandra, that was amazing, you did it, I knew you--" Jayna told her, but Alexandra walked past her to go see Henry. "Could...?" She then simply smiled and shook her head.

"You were great." Henry smiled.

"Aw, thank you." Alexandra smiled back.

"Henry, you're next." Johnny announced.

"All right, Johnny," Henry told him before smiling to Alexandra. "I'm gonna go up, way to go up there."

"T-Thanks, Henry." Alexandra smiled back.

Henry cracked his knuckles and stretched before taking his turn climbing up the rope.

"I think you two would make a cute couple." Jayna told Alexandra.

"You think so?" Alexandra asked.

"Yeah, I really think he likes you." Jayna smiled.

Alexandra just sighed dreamily as she was staring at Henry who rang the bell.

"Good job," Johnny said. "Next is Jayna."

Jayna nodded and went to take her turn.

Henry smiled as he came beside Alexandra. "You must really care about Joanna, huh?" he then asked her.

"Yeah, she's always been like a sister to me," Alexandra replied. "I gotta protect her."

"She seems strong enough by herself, but it's nice that you would do that for a friend." Henry smiled.

"Not for long~" Amy just smirked as she looked around as nobody was paying attention and chuckled as she snapped her fingers as fire appeared in her hands, and put fire to the rope.

Jayna kept climbing and then looked over to see the rope was on fire. Johnny and Anne Maria panicked and soon rushed to get the fire extinguisher.

"Joanna!" Alexandra cried out.

The fire soon spread and this caused everyone to panic.

"Everyone, outside!" Johnny told the students.

Amy just laughed while everyone else rushed outside and soon the fire alarms went off.

"Everyone, just remain calm!" Skarr told his students.

"Where's Joanna?!" Zan cried out for his twin sister.

"She must still be inside." Henry guessed.

"No!" Alexandra yelped as she soon rushed back inside the school.

"Alexandra, wait!" Henry cried out.

Alexandra didn't listen to him and went inside the school anyway, looking around for her best friend. "Jayna? Jayna!" she then called out.

Jayna was trapped underneath the bleachers, unconscious, but wasn't hurt.

"Jayna..." Alexandra whispered and soon went to help her friend.

The light posts came crashing down in front of Alexandra, crumbling from the flames.

"Jayna, get up, come on!" Alexandra told her friend.

Jayna didn't say anything nor hear her.

Alexandra tried to move the light posts, but was struggling of course. The more she struggles, the more stressed she gets. "JAYNA!" The girl called out as her eyes turned green.

Jayna lightly groaned from where she was stuck. Alexandra growled through her teeth as she tried to move the lights away so she could help Jayna quicker. 

"Is it me or is the school on fire every other week now?" Julie dryly commented.

"Last week it was Eddy's fault." Cindy remembered.

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" Eddy defended. "Besides, I did that experiment wrong in Chemistry."

"Got to... Try this... Come on!" Alexandra grunted.

Jayna was still lying there.

"Hang on, Jayna, I'm coming," Alexandra promised. The black-haired girl tried her best to get her best friend out of there but, she struggled with the light posts, trying to move them. "Come on, move, you stupid light posts!" The black-haired girl was struggling, trying to save her friend until her eyes turned green and changed into a big, tall, hulking creature. This allowed her to lift the light posts and she soon came to Jayna and picked her up and rushed outside with her as the flames grew worse.

The firemen, the Powerpuff Girls, and the Rowdyruff Boys were putting out the fire.

"How is it?" Skarr asked.

"Well, the fire is almost out, but we can't find out what stared it." A fireman told him.

Everyone heard a rumbling noise and it was Alexandra, bursting through the wall, carrying Jayna.

"It's the creature!" Cindy told the others.

"And it has Joanna!" Eddy added.

"Oh, the horror!" Flem panicked.

Alexandra coughed from the smoke and then gently set Jayna down. Alexandra looked down at her and gently moved the hair from Jayna's face. Jayna groaned and slowly woke up. 

"So, Jo isn't the creature..." Kaitlin realized.

"I tried to tell you idiots!" Jo glared.

"Okay, but if Jo isn't the creature, then who is?" Kevin wondered.

Jayna coughed and soon sat up. "What happened...?" she asked wearily.

"You okay?" Cindy asked her. "You were still inside when the fire spread out."

"Yeah, I'm fine... Just a slight bump on my head..." Jayna said softly.

"Hey, it's the creature!" Eddy pointed out.

"And it hurt Joanna!" Scott added.

Alexandra looked at everyone and roared in response. Almost everyone backed away in fear.

"The creature will make off with us!" Amy told the others. "It'll come after us at night! We're not safe until someone hunts it down! I say we KILL THE CREATURE!"

"NO, YOU WON'T!" Jayna glared and yelled between coughs.

"But it hurt you." Duncan reminded.

"No, Duncan, she didn't hurt me, she saved my life." Jayna defended.

"That creature beat up and crippled Eva!" Amy glared.

"Is that really a loss for anybody?" Jayna glared back. "She's not a monster, Amy, YOU are!"

"Amy is right," Kevin said. "I say we kill the creature!"

"No, you won't!" Jayna glared.

"Now, now, everybody just calm down, we're all shook up from the fire, so let's just relax until we can go back inside." Johnny told the students.

"Are you kidding, Mr. Bravo?" Skarr replied. "Look at my wall! Thanks to my She-Hulk, do you know how much this will cost to get it fixed?!"

"$50?" Johnny guessed.

"Even more than that!" Skarr replied. 

"What do you want me to do about it?" Johnny shrugged.

Alexandra didn't say anything, but soon growled and ran off.

"Wait, come back!" Jayna cried out for her friend.

"KILL THE CREATURE! KILL THE CREATURE!" Amy tried to rally up the other students.

"Oh, put a sock in it, Amy." Jayna glared.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexandra kept running and soon ended up in the forest like she had last night. "Maybe Amy right..." she sighed to herself as she slowed down. "Maybe I dangerous..." Alexandra just looked at her reflection and growled her reflection turned into her human self 

"You can't give up now!" The reflection told Alexandra.

"Uh... This is weird... My reflection is talking to me... How is this possible?" Alexandra asked herself.

"I'm your human self, but that's not important right now," The reflection replied. "Right now, it's that you are a hero."

"Treat me like a monster, you mean!" Alexandra huffed. "I hate it when I save people."

"That may be so, but you can prove to them that you are good and a noble hero," The reflection coaxed. "I mean, think about what might've happened if you didn't go in and save your best friend?"

Alexandra turned around, not saying anything.

"What would Mom do if she were here?" The reflection asked.

"Besides abandon me?" Alexandra muttered.

"Be a hero, and not just for yourself, but for your friends, especially Jayna and Henry." The reflection said.

"Oh, I don't know..." Alexandra sighed as she turned back to normal briefly. "How can I even go back there when apparently no one wants me and thinks I'm a monster?"

"Maybe once you do good things and help more people, maybe they will think differently of you." The reflection advised.

"How do I do that?" Alexandra asked. "All the heroes in this town make it sound so easy."

"Do you think everything comes easy for anybody else?" The reflection asked. "You should get to know them better. Nobody's born perfect, not even Josie."

"Why do you think I left?!" Alexandra glared. "Everyone think that Josie is so perfect!"

"Nobody is perfect, you should know that, it's a common lesson." The reflection told Alexandra, almost like a mentor.

"What do you think I should do?" Alexandra asked.

"Be a hero, Alexandra," The reflection advised. "Be a She-Hulk."

"But the others..." Alexandra said.

"Hey, who cares about being different anyway?" The reflection pumped her. "Being different rules!"

"Could I get a cool costume, one that doesn't rip up?" Alexandra asked.

"Heck, yeah!" The reflection smiled.

"Hm... But where could I go?" Alexandra asked.

"Well, to find out, you gotta go back and make friends again without worry or fear of your heritage." The reflection advised.

"What if I can't control my other half?" Alexandra asked.

"You can, I know that you can do it." The reflection coached.

"I don't know though..." Alexandra said.

"I bet your new best friend could give you some advice..." The reflection suggested. "She trusted you by telling you she was Jayna from the Wonder Twins."

"Yeah... You're right..." Alexandra said.

"And that boy genius known as Dexter Tartovosky can help you too," The reflection added. "He knows who you are."

"Wait a second, how do you know more than I do?" Alexandra asked. "You're me!"

"Let's just say I want to help you, Alexandra Cabot." The reflection replied.

The water came up and formed into a familiar shaman-in-training.

"Who are you?!" Alexandra asked.

"I'm Ingrid: a shaman-in-training." The girl replied.

"Ingrid?" Alexandra replied.

"Yes, I help people out for their journeys and expeditions in this subconscious adventure we call life." Ingrid informed.

Alexandra stood up and growled as she was ready to fight.

"Easy, my child, I'm not here to fight you, just help." Ingrid told the teenage girl.

"This better not be a trick." Alexandra glared.

"I would never trick, my grandmother taught me to never do so." Ingrid shook her head.

"How do you know about me?!" Alexandra still glared. "Have you been following me?!"

"My grandmother tells me about anyone who might need any kind of help." Ingrid replied.

"Okay, and where is your grandmother now?" Alexandra glared.

"Back home in our village... Helping the other people..." Ingrid said. "Then soon, it will be my turn to follow in her footsteps, such as handing people their totems."

"Totems?" Alexandra replied. "You mean those stones with animal faces on them?"

"Oh, yes, they're an important and special custom to my people..." Ingrid nodded to Alexandra. "Such as the Bear of Love, the Eagle of Guidance, or the Wolf of Wisdom, like three brothers who learned a very important and valuable lesson about their own totems."

"How do you know about me?" Alexandra asked.

"I had one of my friends follow you." Ingrid said as she pointed into the sky.

Alexandra looked up and saw an eagle flying around the forest. "Your friend is an eagle...?" She then asked the village girl.

"Yes, I'm friends with all sorts of animals," Ingrid nodded. "That's how I know all about you, my friend."

"If you know everything about me, then why did my mother leave me?" Alexandra asked out of prolonged anger. "She's supposed to be a hero!"

"Now, relax." Ingrid told her.

"How can I relax when my mother just up and left me?!" Alexandra glared. "What kind of mother would do that?!"

"There is a reason." Ingrid replied.

"Yeah?" Alexandra scoffed. "This, I gotta hear."

"Jennifer Walters, best known as The She-Hulk and cousin to Dr. Bruce Banner, best known as the Incredible Hulk, she didn't want you to know who she was," Ingrid informed. "Thinking that you would think of her as a monster, The Government and the Military were after her like they had done with Bruce Banner. Your mother did love you very much, and she wanted you to be safe, so she left so you could be safe. Sadly though, no one knows if she is dead or alive."

"Whoa..." Alexandra whispered.

"Indeed," Ingrid replied. "Your mother still loves you, no matter what."

"Are you sure about that? "Alexandra asked.

"But of course..." Ingrid told her. "She misses you and Alexander with all her heart."

"Will I ever see her again?" Alexandra asked.

"Perhaps, in the future." Ingrid hinted.

"But when?" Alexandra frowned.

"I know you're anxious, but you cannot rush these things." Ingrid advised.

"I miss her so much that I just want her to come back." Alexandra sighed.

"I understand, I've felt the same way when I found out about my natural parents after living in the wild for a few years." Ingrid nodded.

"Alexandra, where are you?" Jayna's voice called out.

"You better get going." Ingrid advised.

"Will I see you again?" Alexandra asked.

"You will, eventually..." Ingrid told her.

Alexandra then turned away to talk with Ingrid some more. "How will I--?" she was then about to ask only to see that Ingrid had disappeared in thin air. "Where'd she go?!" The former mean girl just looked around and shrugged and went back to school after changing her clothes of course.

The fire department came to take care of the fire. 

"I swear, this is the fifth time this month we've been to this school." One fireman commented.

"We need to retire." Another fireman agreed.

"Come on, guys; I say we kill the creature!" Amy told the others.

"Amy, stop that!" Anne Maria glared.

"You think just 'cuz you're a teaching assistant, you can tell me what to do?" Amy glared back. "I don't think so, you orange!"

"Ooh, that's it, now you're getting a beat down!" Anne Maria threatened.

"Now, girls--" Johnny tried to settle them down.

It was too late, Anne Maria soon tackled Amy and the two got into a fight.

"This won't end well." Johnny muttered.

"My money is on Anne Maria." Eddy bet.

The firefighters soon put out the fire and rode away in the Fire Engine.

"What'd I miss?" Alexandra asked Jayna.

"Nothing special...." Jayna sighed. "Just a smackdown on McAuley and Karkanis."

The two teens got up from each other. Amy had messed up hair, and two black eyes, and Anne Maria had messed up hair, and a bloody nose.

"Anne, are you all right?" Johnny asked.

"No big deal, but I could use a Kleenex." Anne Maria said softly.

Amy just scoffed and walked away to the other students.

"Amy is right," Cartman told the others. "I say we kill that creature!"

"You guys, don't," Jayna frowned. "Please, that creature isn't going to hurt you guys."

"Don't listen to her!" Amy argued. "Kill the creature!"

"Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I stayed home-schooled..." Cindy muttered about how everybody else was acting.

"Shut up, Butler!" Amy glared. "You're the one who told us about the creature!"

"Well, yeah, but the creature didn't kill Joanna, it saved her." Cindy defended.

"We're killing the creature one way or another." Amy said.

"Amy, isn't it a bit sadistic to kill someone for being heroic, even if it did scare me last night?" Cindy glared.

"I'd be careful if I were you," Amy told her. "You saw that creature when it roared at us."

"Wellll... You're right on that." Cindy admitted.

Later on in school...

Alexandra was mostly distracted from what Ingrid said to her, and about who Ingrid was.

"I know who you are." A voice told the black-haired girl.

Alexandra looked over and saw Mike leaning against the lockers. "What are you talking about?" she then asked.

"I know that you're the creature." Mike replied.

Alexandra's eyes widened and she then gulped nervously. "No, I'm not."

"You can't get past me." Mike told her.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I was at the Mall last night." Alexandra lied.

"Really, if you were at the Mall, then how do you explain this?" Mike replied as she pulled out a piece of the other girl's red dress.

"Uh, I fell." Alexandra said.

"You fell in the Mall?" Mike asked.

"Oh, yeah, I hate escalators sometimes..." Alexandra said nervously. "I can be quite a klutz."

"You're lying, I can tell that you are," Mike told the former mean girl. "Your heart is beating really fast, and I can smell that you are lying."

Alexandra soon sighed in defeat and bowed her head before mumbling. "How do you do that?"

"I'm not human either." Mike revealed.

"Oh, just get it over with." Alexandra sighed.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Go ahead and kill me, that's what everyone wants." Alexandra replied.

"I don't wanna kill you." Mike told her.

"Yeah, right, you're probably just pretending to be nice to me, and when I least expect it, you're gonna mount me on the wall in your living room or something like I'm some kind of beast." Alexandra muttered angrily and sadly.

"I'm not lying to you," Mike told her. "If I was going to kill you, I would've done it right now."

"Yeah, right, you'll probably do it when I'm not looking." Alexandra shook her head.

"No, I won't, Mike Mazinsky never lies." Mike told Alexandra.

"How can I be so sure?" Alexandra asked.

"Because you're not the only one who has a creature inside of you." Mike replied.

"Yeah?" Alexandra asked.

"I'd show you right now, but I can't because we're in school, and it's not time." Mike told her.

"Time for what?" Alexandra asked.

"You gotta wait until after school." Mike said.

"Oh, um, okay..." Alexandra replied. "Say, I'm sorry that your friend Jo is getting blamed for being the creature."

"It's okay; they just blame her because she hates Eva the most." Mike reassured.

"They really hate each other's guts, huh?" Alexandra asked.

"Oh, yeah, they're like natural enemies, kinda like a cat and a mouse." Mike nodded.

"I guess she's gonna hate me when she finds out." Alexandra sighed.

"Well, I know Jo can be mysterious sometimes, especially since you have her in Science Class next period." Mike said.

"Thanks for the info, but can I--" Alexandra was about to say, but...

Suddenly, Mike was found only to be gone. 

Alexandra looked around and soon looked annoyed. "Okay, how does everybody keep doing that?"


	5. Chapter 5

The bell rang. Alexandra then walked to her class which was science class and she saw the jockette sitting by herself.

"Here we go..." Alexandra told herself before taking a deep breath and goes up to the jockette. "Um, is this seat taken?"

Jo looked over to Alexandra. Alexandra did her best to give a friendly smile.

"Go ahead." Jo allowed since Justine wasn't in this class with her.

"Thanks," Alexandra said before sitting down next to her. "I'm Alexandra Cabot."

"I know who you are; you used to travel with Josie and the Pussycats." Jo replied.

"I just hope that we can be friends." Alexandra said.

"Hm... I'll think about it." Jo told her.

"Sooo... I guess you heard about the creature who attacked Eva and the weredogs...?" Alexandra said.

"It wasn't me!" Jo glared. "Why does everyone think that? Yes, I hate Eva, but why is it directed to me? Other people hate Eva too!"

"Oh, relax, I know that it wasn't you." Alexandra reassured.

"If I ever find out who that creature is, I'm going to destroy it!" Jo threatened.

"Erm... Destroy...?" Alexandra asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'm gonna tear them apart!" Jo glared.

"Uh, why, if I may ask?" Alexandra asked shyly.

"That creature made me take the blame for something it did." Jo snarled.

"Uh, but the creature didn't hurt anyone innocent, plus, she saved Jayna from that fire." Alexandra defended.

"Whatever, that creature's ruined my reputation, it drives me CRAZY!" Jo glared as she ripped her science book in half, startling Alexandra. "CRAZY!"

'Should I tell her before she might then kill me?' Alexandra thought to herself with a gulp before speaking to the jockette. "Jo, there's something you should know."

Daisy Davis soon came into the classroom with a guitar.

"What are you doing here?" Jo deadpanned.

"I'm here to sing you a song about loving God and being friends to all!" Daisy smiled cheerfully like the Mary Sue she was.

Everyone else just booed at the teacher.

"YOU SUCK!" Heather yelled out.

"MY UNCLE IS AN ATHEIST!" Cindy added.

"WE HATE YOU!" Jo scowled.

"Let's throw tomatoes at her!" Sarah suggested.

"For once, I agree with you, Princess Toad." Cindy said to Sarah.

"But wait, you're all supposed to love me, I'm a friend to everybody!" Daisy told everyone.

"But we hate you!" Double D replied.

"Eddward Vincent!" Daisy said in shock. "I have all of your phone numbers because we're all friends!"

"That's disturbing." Double D muttered.

"Cindy, I babysat you..." Daisy told Cindy.

"Get a life outside of mine." Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Mike, I'm friends with your adoptive mother." Daisy said.

"You're trying to make me look like a pervert." Mike glared.

"Not to mention how Out of Character Toot was by hitting on Penn and being paired up with your flawed cousin who was blind, but was great at art anyway." Cindy muttered to Daisy.

"Yeah, that's right," Mike added before glaring to the garden woman. "You're trying to break Toot and Xandir up!"

"Oh, that's not true at all." Daisy defended.

Everyone then threw tomatoes at Daisy as she ran off, crying.

"I'm so telling my cousin Rita Loud, and my best friend, Crystal Zilla!" Daisy cried.

"Aunt Rita is not your cousin!" Sarah told Daisy. "She's mine and my idiot brother's aunt!"

"So, what do we do now?" Cindy asked once Daisy was gone.

There was muffling heard in the storage closet.

"I'll get it." Jo said before opening the door and saw The Angry Scientist was tied up and gagged because of Daisy.

"The Mad Scientist?!" Everyone else asked.

Jo then took off the tape that was on the scientist's mouth.

"Ah, thank you very much..." The Angry Scientist replied.

"No problem, Mad Scientist." Jo replied back.

"ANGRY!" The Angry Scientist corrected. "I am an angry scientist!"

"Oh, dear, are you okay, sir?" Double D asked.

"What happened?" Cindy added.

"That crazy woman tried to take my job with her flowers and plants to remove science classes with her Environmental Science!" The Angry Scientist replied.

Everyone then gasped and suddenly, dramatic music played, thanks to Harold McGrady who had played the music from his keyboard.

"Where's that annoying music coming from?" Jo groaned.

Harold just hid his keyboard and smiled sheepishly.

The Angry Scientist soon came over to the board. "I was going to give you all a pop quiz, but I don't have anything right now, so we're going to watch a video on Bill Nye the Science Guy instead." he then told his students. The students just cheered as The Angry Scientist put on the video. The lights were then turned off and they watched the video while the Angry Scientist read an evil villain magazine where a purple-haired boy named Max seemed to be in an article.

"Now, what did you want to talk about?" Jo asked Alexandra.

"We can talk at lunch time." Alexandra decided.

"Uh... Okay.." Jo shrugged.

Alexandra then smiled as she watched the show with the other students, though, of course, not a lot of them were paying attention. Some were either asleep, daydreaming, or texting under their desks. The bell rang and then everyone got up to go and get lunch.

There were chicken wings, grapes, and macaroni and cheese cups for lunch.

"Okay, Skunk, what did you want to talk about?" Jo asked Alexandra.

"Outside, please." Alexandra replied.

Jo shrugged and followed the girl outside.

Alexandra stood next to Jo.

"Speak." Jo demanded to Alexandra.

"Promise that you won't kill me?" Alexandra asked.

"I said speak." Jo glared.

Alexandra looked around to find nobody else outside and she soon took a deep breath. "I'm the creature..." she then confessed.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Okay, kid, really, what did you wanna talk about?"

"I'm the creature..." Alexandra told her honestly. "Really, I am!"

"No, you're not." Jo replied.

Alexandra narrowed her eyes as her eyes turned green.

Jo glared back, unintimidated.

"Why won't you believe me?!" Alexandra snarled. "I'm trying to help you, and you won't listen! No one in this school listens to me! I don't know why I even bothered trying to transfer here!"

"Then why don't you go back to traveling with Josie and the Pussycats so that you can go and try to steal Alan again?" Jo replied.

Alexandra growled as her skin slowly turned green.

"Uh, are you sick or something?" Jo asked.

"I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH, BUT YOU WON'T LISTEN, SO NOW I'M ANGRY!" Alexandra yelled at Jo as she became the She-Hulk out of frustration.

"You're the creature!" Jo gasped once she realized Alexandra had been telling the truth.

"YES, YOU IDIOT!" Alexandra snapped.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot." Jo glared.

"YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN TO ME!" Alexandra glared back which actually scared Jo for once before she soon shrunk back down and then turned around and walked away. "Have fun with everyone thinking you were the one who did what happened last night, I'm going back to Riverdale since you won't listen to what I have to say."

"Skunk, wait!" Jo called out.

Alexandra stopped and soon turned around, glaring at the jockette. "What? You gonna kill me?"

"Please, you think I'm going to do what Lamey says?" Jo huffed before looking apologetic. "What I'm trying to say is... I'm ssssssooorrryy..."

"You're sorry?" Alexandra asked.

"It's not easy to say, but yes, I'm... S...S... Sorry..." Jo forced herself to say.

"Now will you listen to me?" Alexandra asked.

"Yeah, I will, I promise." Jo vowed.

"Good..." Alexandra sighed. "Oh, and don't disappear on me."

"Uh, okay..." Jo shrugged, not sure what she meant by that. "So, how did you do that?" she then asked.

"My mother was Jennifer Walters AKA The She-Hulk." Alexandra explained.

"Your mother was The She-Hulk?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, also, I wanna know more, but this weird girl told me stuff before disappearing." Alexandra said.

"Sounds like Hippie, was she blonde?" Jo asked.

"No, she had black hair and told me her name was Ingrid." Alexandra shook her head.

"Ingrid, huh?" Jo replied.

"Yeah, she says that she's a shaman-in-training." Alexandra said.

"Oh, yeah, haven't seen her in nearly forever." Jo nodded.

"You know her?" Alexandra asked.

"Yeah, she sometimes came in my dreams when I first had to use my, um, powers." Jo explained.

"Does everyone in this school have superpowers?" Alexandra asked.

"Not everyone, but almost every other student does." Jo told her.

"Kinda like the Teen Titans or The Justice League?" Alexandra asked.

"Yeah, it's not so bad once you get used to it." Jo replied.

"I guess I have so much to learn..." Alexandra sighed to herself.

"I know, I was that way too." Jo understood.

"So, what kind of powers do you have?" Alexandra asked.

Jo looked around and came closer before covering Alexandra's mouth as she told the girl her powers. "I'm a werewolf demon."

"Uh, a werewolf demon?" Alexandra asked. "What's that?"

"I'm a werewolf and a demon." Jo said like it was obvious.

"How?" Alexandra asked.

"I was born with demon blood, but I was then bitten to become a werewolf." Jo said like it was obvious.

"Um, if I may ask, who bit you?" Alexandra asked.

"It was Mike Mazinsky." Jo replied.

"I guess that explains why he couldn't show me his powers earlier." Alexandra shrugged.

"Her." Jo corrected.

"Excuse me?" Alexandra asked.

"Mike is a girl." Jo explained.

Alexandra had a strange look on her face.

"Yeah, I know, that happens with everyone who meets her now, but she's actually a girl, I think she said the Blue-Haired Kanker gave her a makeover or something." Jo shrugged based on what she remembered.

"Interesting... So, um, you won't tell anyone that I'm the creature, will you?" Alexandra asked.

"Your secret is safe with the Howling Wolves." Jo promised.

"The Howling Wolves?" Alexandra asked. "I've never heard of them."

"It's a group we have, Mike came up with the name," Jo explained. "We all have our own powers."

"Wow, that's cool," Alexandra replied. "So, I guess Mike is the leader of the group, huh?"

"Yeah, Jayna is apart of the group too." Jo nodded.

"I wish I could be apart of the group, but they probably wouldn't like me." Alexandra sulked.

"Why do you think we wouldn't like you?" Jo asked Alexandra.

"Well, no offense, but you don't seem the social type..." Alexandra shrugged. "I'm sure you've changed since Revenge of the Island, but you seem aggressive."

"I only get aggressive if people really make me mad." Jo said.

"Kinda like me when I... Uh... 'Hulk Out'?" Alexandra asked.

"Yeah, a little..." Jo nodded. "I feel like it's mostly built up rage from Sue and Sylvester adopting me just to neglect me."

"Oh, sorry about that..." Alexandra winced.

"It's fine; I'm not mad at it like before, it's not so bad now." Jo replied.

"So, you were adopted?" Alexandra asked.

"It's a long complicated story, but I'm hungry, I need some chow, we'll talk later, K?" Jo asked before she soon went into the cafeteria. "You should come eat with us."

"You think I would be allowed to?" Alexandra asked. "I mean, I'm not part of your group."

"You are if I say you are, come on, Skunk." Jo told her.

"My name is Alexandra." The former mean girl corrected with a mumble.

"Whatever... Come on." Jo said before pulling Alexandra by the arm to get her inside.

"Whoa!" Alexandra yelped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daisy Davis is owned by someone else :P


	6. Chapter 6

"Ugh... What is with my mother and her new kale diet..." Cindy complained as she looked at her lunch from home, poking at it with her fork.

"Cindy, can I have your brownie?" Eddy asked.

"No, it's mine." Cindy told him.

"It looks good." Eddy said.

"I know... Eat some spinach." Cindy smirked as she pushed the vegetable bowl into his tray and ate her brownie.

Eddy looked disgusted and hands the tray to Ed. "Here, Ed, eat some spinach." he then told his dimwitted friend.

"Okay, Eddy!" Ed smiled as he ate the spinach. "Now I'm strong like Popeye the Sailor!"

Alexandra soon came towards the others.

"Hey, missed ya last period." Jo said to Justine as she sat with her.

"I know, I missed you too," Justine gushed. "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"I brought someone to join us." Jo told the others.

"It's Alexandra, right?" Cindy guessed.

"Yep," Jo nodded before waving to the black-haired girl. "Over here!"

Alexandra smiled to that and went to sit down with the others. "Uh, I know that I'm not part of your group, but I hope you don't mind if I sit here." she then told the others.

The others looked to her and soon whispered to each other before looking back.

"Knock yourself out," Cindy allowed before panicking. "NO, DEE DEE!"

"But you said--" Dee Dee said as she had her father's golf club.

"Expression..." Cindy groaned and face-palmed.

"Awww..." Dee Dee frowned.

"Do you want to be one of us?" Mike asked Alexandra.

"Well, I notice that in this school, everyone else seems to have their own little group, so I felt a little left out." Alexandra explained.

"Yeah, it's best to 'stick to your own kind' in this school," Mike replied. "You remember, right, Cindy?"

"I feel bad about that food fight I caused when the others called you and the others 'freaks'." Cindy said nervously.

"Yeah, but don't do that again or I'll have you for dinner." Mike warned.

"Yes, Mike." Cindy gulped.

"Nice that you threaten your friends." Alexandra deadpanned.

"Oh, don't worry, it's natural for us, right, Jo?" Eddy tested.

"Shut up, Shrimp." Jo rolled her eyes.

"See?" Eddy grinned.

Alexandra just rolled her eyes and soon ate her lunch. "So, is it true that you guys have powers?" she then asked.

"Yeah, our group mostly does," Mike nodded. "Like, Eddy is a firebender."

Eddy snapped his fingers and fire appeared in his hands.

"Whoa!" Alexandra flinched. "Sorry, too soon..."

"Double D and Dee Dee are icebenders." Mike continued.

Double D soon froze the flame with his hands. 

"Let it go, Let it go~" Dee Dee randomly sang.

"June here is the Te Xuan Ze." Mike continued.

June did a karate chop on the board, breaking it in half.

"Awesome." Alexandra commented.

"This intro might take a while." Cindy lightly joked.

"Very funny, kid," Mike ruffled up her hair. "Cindy's a dreambender, but she's also very smart, just last week she was moved up to some Advanced Classes."

"That's very smart." Alexandra smiled.

"Thanks." Cindy smiled back.

"Ed is a ninja." Mike continued.

Ed pulled out katana blade from his backpack as he tossed an orange in the air and sliced it with his blade into slices for his lunch. 

"Interesting..." Alexandra nodded.

"Duncan is an earthbender and his sister Abby is a shape-shifter." Mike continued.

Abby turned into a lion, a tiger, a bear, and then into a unicorn.

"You're kind like Beast Boy from the Teen Titans." Alexandra said to Abby.

"Yeah, but I can turn into mythical animals too," Abby smirked. "Fear my horn!"

"Trent is a musicbender, Brianna has very good experience with different types of martial arts, and Ashlyn is a gargoyle." Mike continued.

"There's so much to keep track of..." Alexandra said as she held her head while feeling dizzy.

"I'm trying to teach Daphne some martial arts, she's telling me that she's tired of being seen as the damsel in distress." Brianna told the others.

"Brianna is the younger sister of Cybersix." Mike informed.

"No way, really?!" Alexandra replied.

"Really..." Brianna smiled as she remembered the day she found out and got to meet her sister up close.

"So, what's musicbending?" Alexandra asked.

"I can create soundwaves or forcefields with my guitar." Trent said.

"Sounds extreme." Alexandra said.

"Oh, yeah, it is," Trent nodded. "It's good for stunning some enemies."

"So, kid, ya know The Manhattan Clan?" Ashlyn asked Alexandra.

"Those gargoyles?" Alexandra replied. "Yeah, I've heard about 'em."

"Well, that's my family for ya." Ashlyn said.

"Uh, your family?" Alexandra asked.

"Well, my mother's side anyway..." Ashlyn replied. "But my mother is Goliath's daughter."

"Really?" Alexandra asked.

"Yeah, but I can only fully change at night time." Ashlyn replied.

"That makes sense... I guess your father's a human then?" Alexandra guessed.

"Yep." Ashlyn nodded.

"Sky is a werewolf and a shadowbender just like me." Mike continued the introduction.

"Uh, shadowbender?" Alexandra asked.

"Do you know anything about The Elements?" Mike asked Alexandra.

"Just the main four," Alexandra shrugged. "Water, Fire, Earth, and Air."

"Well, there's a lot more to it than that," Mike explained. "There can even be poison, shadow, psychic, music, fear, music, space, time, and even emotions."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Alexandra gasped. "I didn't know about those elements; I only knew about the main four."

The others nodded to her.

"What about dreambending, is it linked?" Alexandra asked.

"Oh, no, that's just what we call my ability since I can control and manipulate one's subconscious." Cindy explained.

"That's cool." Alexandra smiled.

"It is," Cindy nodded. "It takes a while to master it, but I'm getting the hang of it a little."

"I guess that's the same for any skill," Alexandra said. "Who knew the students here had powers?"

"Some like to use them to get others in trouble." Double D muttered as he glanced at Amy as she went to sit with Danielle, Tori, Gwen, Becky, Heather, and Hermione.

"Amy and Heather like to use their powers for evil." Mike added.

"Sometimes I wish that Amy wasn't my sister." Sammy whispered.

"That's cold." Alexandra said.

"I know, but I really feel that way about her." Sammy replied.

"No, I mean it's cold that you have to have Amy of all people as a sister." Alexandra explained.

"Oh, don't get me started..." Sammy rolled her eyes. "I swear, our cousin Marcia is starting to act like her to her own sister."

"At least Marcia is more decent than Amy." Sky told Sammy.

"At least to me and not Amy." Sammy replied.

"So, what makes you think Marcia is acting like Amy?" Cindy asked, taking out a notepad and pencil to be like a therapist, even somehow having Sammy lying down on a couch with a poster of two celebrity actors known as Kelsey Grammer and David Hyde Pierce in the background, though there was a small black image that said R.I.P John Mahoney. 

"Well, don't get me wrong, Marcia is often sweet, but Jan's been telling me that Marcia's been a bit snobby and bossy lately, and getting almost everything she wants," Sammy explained. "She says that over there, it seems to always be about Marcia. She wants me to go down there sometime to help her out with any problems she might have."

"I see, and do you get along with your cousin, Marcia?" Cindy asked.

"Of course, she's always been like a good older sister to me," Sammy replied. "She can be very protective of me sometimes when it's necessary."

"Well, I would go down there and see if Jan's telling the truth or if she's just having Middle Child Syndrome." Cindy advised.

"What's Middle Child Syndrome?" Sammy asked.

"The feeling of exclusion by middle children," Cindy informed. "The first child is more prone to receiving privileges and responsibilities while the youngest in the family is more likely to receive indulgences."

"Cindy, how'd you get so smart?" Sammy asked.

"I read a lot of books and watch a lot of PBS." Cindy replied.

"So, Alexandra, you want to become one of us?" Mike asked the new girl.

"Yes, I do." Alexandra nodded.

"So, then tell us, what is your power?" Mike asked.

Alexandra bit her lip and looked at Jayna and Jo who nodded. The others waited for her answer.

"Well... I have gamma radiation in my blood..." Alexandra explained. "My mother is She-Hulk."

"Wait a minute, so, you're the creature?!" Eddy asked.

"Yes." Alexandra said.

"We gotta tell everybody!" Eddy said before jumping down, about to head to the school newspaper office.

Jo soon pulled him back with her tendril.

"Jo, let me go, this is big news!" Eddy told the jockette.

"You want people stalking this chick?" Jo glared. "They'll treat her worse than those people who work in the circus!"

"Not to mention they might try to kill her?" Mike added. "It would be just like Clara and her Octopusoir."

"Uh, you know someone with an octopus?" Alexandra asked.

"I'll explain more later, we're eating." Mike replied since the story was kind of disgusting in context.

"Come on, Jo, this is a big scoop!" Eddy begged. "We could be rich! I'll share money with ya, 50:30!"

"No!" Jo told him.

"Why not?" Eddy asked.

"Eddy, let it go, can't you think of anything besides money?" Cindy scolded. "How do you think Alexandra would feel about this?"

"You're the one who wanted to take a picture of it." Eddy reminded her.

"Well, yeah, but that's different, Penn wanted the picture!" Cindy defended.

"That's always your excuse." Eddy defended.

"That doesn't matter!" Cindy told him. "You're making money off of someone who doesn't want this kind of attention! If I got a pimple the size of Kevin's face, would you go to the newspaper and make me lock myself in my room and never come out again because you destroyed my social reputation?!"

"No, but if it's Shovelchin, then yeah." Eddy shrugged.

"That's a different story," Mike scolded. "How do you think Alexandra would feel about what you were going to do right now?!"

Eddy looked at the former mean girl and sighs. "Okay, I won't say anything, now get off of my back."

"Thank you." Mike said.

"Does this happen a lot?" Alexandra asked.

"1+1=One on a Bun." Ed randomly stated.

"That means yes." Double D told Alexandra.

"So, you wanna be part of the group, huh?" Mike asked Alexandra.

"Yes, I promise to listen and do whatever you say, Mike." Alexandra promised.

"That's a good girl," Mike smiled. "Welcome to the Howling Wolves."

"Wow, really?!" Alexandra asked. "I'm apart of your group now?"

"You're all right by me," Mike promised. "But... You should prove yourself worthy..."

"Oh, I knew there was a catch." Alexandra pouted.

"Just a little initiation, you'll know when to come when you get an invitation." Mike told the black-haired girl.

"When do I get my invitation?" Alexandra asked.

"When it comes, you will know." Mike told her, mysteriously.

Alexandra just looked confused and shrugged as she continued to eat her lunch. The bell rang and everyone was throwing away their trash and going to their lockers for their two remaining classes for the day.

Alexandra looked among the many students as she collected her books for her next class. Alexandra went to her next class which it was Cooking in that class she has, and saw that the Eds, June, and Dee Dee are also in the class.

"Cooking Class, this doesn't look too hard." Alexandra said.

"Oh, Alexandra, cooking may seem easy, but it's an art!" Eddy told her since cooking was his best class.

"So, who's teaching this class?" Alexandra asked.

"Mr. Mung Daal." Double D replied.

"That's an interesting name." Alexandra commented.

"He owns a shop downtown with his apprentice, wife, and a good friend of his who only say one word." June told her more about Mung Daal.

"He only says one word?" Alexandra asked.

"Kinda like a Pokemon!" Dee Dee giggled.

Alexandra looked around and found some people in this class like Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Erica, and Kenny. Scott, Lightning, Chicken, and Ellody were even there, and even some of the bullies.

"Good afternoon, class." A man soon came into the room and greeted his students. The man had blue skin, a mustache that looked like elephant tusks. He had military cut white hair and had glasses. He had a white shirt with buttons and red kilt and brown shoes.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Daal." The class greeted back.

"I've been told we have a new student, now, would you please come up to the front of the class, my dear?" Mung requested.

Alexandra got up and stood in front of the class and rubbed her arm. "Uh, hey, I'm Alexandra Cabot, I used to travel with Josie and the Pussycats." she then introduced herself.

"Josie and the Pussycats, you say?" Mung replied. "My wife Truffles is fond of them, she says they make her feel at least 200 years younger."

"She wasn't important, Mr. Daal." Cartman said about Alexandra.

"Neither are you, Tubby." Alexandra glared.

"Ay!" Cartman glared back.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Miss Cabot, you may be seated." Mung told the new girl in school.

"Thank you, Mr. Daal." Alexandra smiled as she went to sit back down.

"Now, today, you'll be--" Mung began only to be interrupted.

"How we can all get along as friends?" Daisy asked as she popped in through a window.

"No." Mung narrowed his eyes.

"How about we paint pretty pictures of our true selves?" Daisy smiled as she brought out random art supplies and made a portrait of herself which looked like Jesus in Church though with her face in place of the Lord's son's face. "I'm like Mary Poppins, I'm perfect in every way!"

"Would someone get her out of here?" Mung begged.

"I will, Mr. Daal." Erica volunteered.

"Thank you, Erica." Mung smiled in relief.

"Come on, everyone, I'll make you all happy!" Daisy smiled as she shot rainbows from her hands.

"What in the...?" Mung asked.

"Didn't you hear?" Daisy smiled. "I'm a Mary Sue, so I have magical powers for no reason which makes me happy all the time, but I have a tragic backstory no one cares about since I'm happy-go-lucky despite the trauma!"

Erica then shot a hurricane at Daisy, sending her flying away.

"Looks like Daisy Davis is blasting off again!" Daisy cried out as she flew into the sky.

"Hey, get your own original exit!" Jessie and James glared with Meowth.

Ding!

"Now, as I was saying before that Mary Sue interrupted, we'll be baking today," Mung told his students. "You may bake any dessert you like, and please, get into groups of five or six."

Alexandra looked around to the other students. Chicken of course went with Scott, Lightning, and Ellody. Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Erica, and Kenny also paired up. Kevin, Sarah, Lee, Hunter, Alejandro, and Maya then came together.

"Alexandra, why don't you join us?" Eddy offered.

"Really?" Alexandra asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes, come along." Double D smiled.

"I think someone's in the kitchen with Dinah." Ed added.

"I love baking." Dee Dee smiled to him.

"Awesome," Alexandra smiled to all of them. "Thank you."

"Of course she'd be friends with one of them." Alejandro said, pointing to the others like they were an infestation.

"Now, everyone pick any dessert you like and work together to make it come to life." Mung smiled to his students.

"Pfft! I don't know why she's friends with Mike Mazinsky." Maya said about Alexandra.

"I heard from lunch that she might join the group." Sarah said.

"And please, no cursing," Mung told the others. "I don't want any of you to end up like Gordon James. And that goes double for you too, Erica and Eric Cartman."

"Yes, Mr. Daal." Cartman and Erica murmured.

"Good... Now, if anyone needs me, I'll be checking, um, some important emails..." Mung told the students before seeming to go online to look at sexy Toon women like Jessica Rabbit, Betty Boop, and Holli Would. "Ladies~..."

"Okay, Eddy, you're the head chef for this group, so, what do you think we should we make?" June asked. 

"Hm... This strawberry shortcake looks cute." Eddy smirked.

The others leaned over to see that he was looking at a girl with the same name and not a dessert.

"Uh, what?" Eddy smiled nervously. "She does... And she sounds delicious."

"Eddy...?" June warned.

"Okay, we'll make the actual strawberry shortcake," Eddy decided. "That's my mom's favorite dessert."

The others looked to each other and shrugged as they didn't have any objections.

"Okay, Strawberry Shortcake it is!" Alexandra smiled as she washed her hands.

"Okay, Alexandra, you get the ingredients, Double D, you get the measuring cups, bowls, all that jazz," Eddy began. "Oh, and June, make sure that Ed and Dee Dee don't mess this up for us."

"All right!" the others agreed and split up.

"Sure, leave me with the babysitting job." June deadpanned.

"Ah, you'll be fine, it can't be that different than fighting monsters no one else can see." Eddy shrugged.

"Whatever." June rolled her eyes.

"June, what is this?" Dee Dee asked as she brought out a kitchen appliance.

"It's a blender." June replied.

"What's it do?" Dee Dee asked.

"It blends things..." June rolled her eyes slightly

"Ooooh, really?" Ed asked out of amazement.

Daisy then popped out of the blender for some odd reason. "Come on, guys, let's all join hands and sing about how we're all friends!" she then beamed.

"June, there's an ugly monster!" Dee Dee cried out.

"Will you go away already?!" June glared as she kicked the blender away with Daisy inside out the window.

"BUT I'M A MARY SUE!" Daisy cried out.

"Is the ugly monster gone, June?" Dee Dee asked.

"She's gone, Dee Dee, it's okay..." June comforted her best friend, patting her on the back.

Alexandra looked at the recipe and came into the ingredient closet to get what she needed for her group's dessert project. She tried to reach for the flour, but it was too high up for her.

"Do you need any help, dude?" Kyle offered.

"It's too high; I don't think I can reach it." Alexandra told him.

Kyle then summoned for a vine to grab the flour.

"Wow!" Alexandra gasped.

"Here you go." Kyle smiled.

"Wow, thanks, um, are you a vinebender?" Alexandra asked due to his ability.

"You could say that, but I'm more of a plantbender." Kyle told her.

"Like Poison Ivy?" Alexandra asked.

"Something like that, yeah," Kyle replied. "My name's Kyle Broflovski."

"I'm Alexandra Cabot." Alexandra smiled.

"Yeah, I know, you're the new girl." Kyle said.

"Oh, I guess that's kinda obvious." Alexandra smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, being new in this school's pretty much the talk of the hallways." Kyle said.

"Especially for the bullies." Alexandra pouted.

"Don't pay attention to them; they think they're badasses, but they're not," Kyle advised. "Especially Cartman."

"The fat one?" Alexandra asked.

"Yeah..." Kyle snickered since Alexandra called Cartman fat.

"Hey, Jew, instead of talkin' to your girlfriend, how's about gettin' our ingredients?!" Cartman yelled out.

"Shut up, Cartman, I'm talking to a friend, you could try it for once!" Kyle glared before going back to his table with his group.

Alexandra giggled quietly as the South Park kids were kind of funny as she went to join her own group.

"There you are," Eddy said once Alexandra came over. "What happened?"

"I was just talking to that boy, Kyle." Alexandra said.

"Which one's Kyle again?" Eddy whispered to the others.

"The one with curly red hair." Double D sighed.

"Oh, yeah, he looks like Little Orphan Annie." Eddy replied.

With that, the groups were baking their desserts as Mung was doing his own personal business.


	7. Chapter 7

"Here's the sugar." Alejandro said.

"Alejandro, you idiot, you have to use salt to bake cookies!" Maya glared.

"Salt?" Alejandro looked at his sister like she was crazy.

"Yeah, that makes it sweet, Mama told me so." Maya glared.

"Ah, you're just trying to trick me because I accidentally got you grounded last week, nice try!" Alejandro glared back before dumping all of the sugar in the packet into their bowl.

"No, you use salt," Maya glared. "I think I know how to bake, Big Brother!"

"Too late, I just put in sugar." Alejandro smirked.

"You're gonna ruin our dish!" Maya told him. 

"Sure I will," Alejandro smirked as he thought she was trying to trick him. "You just let your big brother handle the baking."

Maya narrowed her eyes at her brother with a slight growl.

"I can smell that A+ already." Hunter smirked as he rubbed his hands together.

Lightning smiled dreamily to Ellody as she was using a mixing bowl for her group's dessert.

"Hey, Romeo, how 'bout instead of gawking, you help us?" Scott glared.

"Lightning is helping!" Lightning replied.

"Lightning is drooling and is going to get an F for not particpatin'!" Chicken glared. "I'm just lucky Mom got me this recipe for Ice Cream Con Carne."

Stan was cooking his mother's favorite dessert: blueberry cheesecake. Kyle was looking at him, smiling.

"You guys are so gay." Cartman muttered.

"Ignore him." Stan and Kyle said before gasping.

"Ooh, we said the same thing at the same time, we're so in love like a badly written yaoi fan fic by a college student with no future~" Cartman mocked the two even though they were his friends, supposedly.

"Shut up, you Whale Boy," Kenny glared at Cartman. "You're just mad 'cuz you don't have a special somebody."

"Neither do you." Cartman retorted.

"Yeah, but at least I have a chance since you're so crude and disgusting no girl would be caught dead with you." Kenny replied.

"Oh, shut up." Cartman scoffed.

"Is that your mom's famous blueberry cheesecake?" Kyle asked Stan.

"Yes, it is," Stan smiled sadly. "She always made this for the family."

"Just remember to not put margin," Kyle reminded. "I want to be able to eat it too, and that's not kosher."

"Don't worry; I won't." Stan reassured.

An hour later...

Everyone was done with their dessert and Mung is going to check them out and grade them.

"These desserts look great, everyone," Mung smiled before coming to one group. "Um, what is this dessert?"

"It's Ice Cream Con Carne," Chicken smiled back. "My mom makes it for dessert for us sometimes."

"Hm..." Mung hummed and soon took out a spoon and ate the ice cream meat dessert to try it out. "Hmm... Not really in bad taste, but could be a little better... B+."

"Better than an F," Ellody replied. "Thank you, sir."

Mung nodded and came to the plate of cookies and smiled. "Ooh, I love cookies, it'll be nice to have some without Chowder eating them all."

Alejandro and the others grinned while Maya folded her arms as Mung tried a cookie.

"Blech!" Mung soon grunted and spit the cookies out. "Too much sugar! You're supposed to bake cookies with salt!"

"I told you!" Maya told her brother.

"But, that doesn't make any sense!" Alejandro told Mung.

"I'm sorry, but it's the rules of baking, salt makes the cookies taste sweet." Mung shrugged as he went to the next group.

"I told you that!" Maya glared to Alejandro.

Alejandro just groaned in response.

"Now, what do we have here?" Mung asked the next group.

"A blueberry cheesecake." Kyle smiled.

"Ooh, it looks so good," Mung smiled as he took a slice of the cake. "Ah, not bad... Not too bad... An A- for you guys."

Stan smiled proudly. Mung then came to the last group.

"We made strawberry shortcake." Eddy told the mystical chef.

"Ah, nothing like a good strawberry," Mung smiled as he then tried their cake. "Oh, my Lard! This is the best cake ever! A+ for you guys!"

The group smiled and hugged each other. Eventually then, the bell rang, meaning that it was time to get out of school.

"Have a good afternoon, everybody." Mung smiled to his students since that was the final bell. 

Everyone then went to their lockers or went straight outside since the school day was now over.

Alexandra was walking by herself until she then got a text message. "'Do you wanna come be apart of the group?' Heck, yeah, I do!" she then smiled.

Another text soon came up.

'Come to the park at midnight alone, we will meet you there.' The text told Alexandra.

Alexandra looked excited and sent a text back saying 'Okay.'.

Everyone soon went home after a big day at school.

Alexandra didn't go home and soon went to check on Hokey and Ding as they seemed to be picking berries in picnic baskets which made her smile since they were happy and safe.

"Hi there, lady, what are you doing here?" Ding asked the teenage girl.

"Oh, nothing, just checking on you guys." Alexandra smiled.

"Oh, we're fine, just picking some berries... Say, speaking of which, you smell like cake." Hokey said.

"Oh, I just came from cooking class," Alexandra said. "My group made a strawberry shortcake."

"Ooh, yummy~" Ding smiled.

"I've got some more if you guys want any." Alexandra offered.

"Oh, yes, please!" Hokey chuckled.

Alexandra smiled as she brought out leftover strawberry shortcake for the two wolves.

"Mmm... This is delicious." Ding smiled.

"Thanks, kid." Hokey added.

"No problem, guys, I thought it'd be a nice treat." Alexandra smiled.

"Say, what's your name?" Ding asked.

"Alexandra Cabot." Alexandra replied.

"Alexandra, that's the name of my dream girl." Ding giggled innocently.

"You say that about every other nice girl you meet, Ding." Hokey teased.

Alexandra smiled to the wolf brothers and stayed with them for quite a while before she left. 

Later on, at midnight, Alexandra was by herself at the park, waiting for them. 

"It's midnight, and nobody is here." Alexandra said to herself.

There was some moving in the background.

"I guess I should've known they'd up and ditch me," Alexandra sulked as she stood up and was about to leave. "I can't believe that they of all people would do this to me."

"Hey, are you giving up already?" Mike asked as soon as she came over.

Alexandra turned around and then saw Mike smirking. "There you are," she then said to the unofficial leader of the Howling Wolves. "I thought that you had ditched me."

"Why would you think that?" Mike asked. "I told you, I don't lie, and neither do my friends when we're all together."

"So, where's the rest of the group?" Alexandra asked back.

"Guys?" Mike signaled for the others to come out from wherever they were hiding.

The group then came out of hiding like their leader had told them to.

"Where's that kid with glasses?" Alexandra asked, obviously talking about Cindy.

"She got in trouble for not eating her spinach for lunch." Eddy replied.

"Oh... Geez..." Alexandra said.

"I believe you know some of these folks." Mike told Alexandra about the group of friends she had in school.

"Jayna, you're apart of the group?" Alexandra asked her new best friend.

"Yeah, Zan and I both have for quite a while now." Jayna nodded.

"And now for a test." Mike said.

"There's gonna be a test?" Alexandra asked.

"Just to see how good of a friend you can be and if we can rely on you, sometimes we have adventures." Mike told Alexandra.

"And we're going to be the judges on that." Duncan added.

"Let's see if you can handle it." Abby smirked.

"I'm ready for it." Alexandra said in determination.

Mike soon met with the others to come up with an initiation for Alexandra to test out if she would be worthy enough to be a friend of theirs.

"So, what's the test going to be about?" Alexandra asked. "Is it hard?"

"You'll see." Mike mysteriously told her.

"So, what is it?" Alexandra asked.

"Follow us." Mike instructed.

"I hope you're worthy," Jo said to the new girl. "If not, then good luck finding another group."

Alexandra just shrugged and followed the others to see what the big test was for her.

Mike took her to The League Headquarters, and inside of it was the machine where you could train your abilities.

"What is this place?" Alexandra asked as she looked around.

"This is The Cartoon League," Mike said before using her ID as a key to get inside the building. "We train here, go on missions, and sometimes just hang out."

"So, what do I have to do?" Alexandra asked.

"Step inside there." Mike pointed to the machine.

Alexandra nodded and went inside. Double D turned the knob to level ten. The scenery then changed. Alexandra appeared to be in a park and there was a monster attacking the city. The monster grabbed Alexandra and squeezed her with its giant hands.

"You think that she can beat that monster?" Jo asked the others, but mainly Mike.

"That's what we're here to find out." Mike said.

Alexandra soon got out of the monster's grip and began to fight back. Everyone else watched this until Daisy randomly appeared again.

"What now?!" June glared.

"I just wanted to tell you guys that you're all a bunch of meanies for ignoring me!" Daisy glared back before looking sad and desperate. "I can change to make you guys like me anyway, so we can be friends all over again, so, I forgive you guys and you accept my apology."

"Of course we can forgive you." Abby smirked.

"Really?" Daisy asked in astonishment.

"JUST KIDDING!" Abby yelled. "Why should we even forgive you if you're just gonna annoy us all the time?!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to annoy you, I promise to be more patient with you guys, I just love hanging out with you because I don't have anybody else." Daisy soon began to cry and she looked to them as she briefly stopped and continued to cry crocodile tears.

"Abby, get rid of her, please?" Mike requested.

Abby turned into a vulture and grabbed a hold of Daisy in her talons and flew off with her. Daisy, of course, let out a scream. Abby flew above and beyond before dropping Daisy into a pit where Chloe Carmichael and flew back to the League. 

"How long have you been here?" Daisy asked Chloe.

"January 15, 2016." Chloe stated. (50 PerkyGoth14 points to anyone who gets that reference)

 

Alexandra growled as her eyes turned green and she changed into the She-Hulk and roared, attacking the monster.

"I miss anything?" Abby asked as she landed and changed back.

"Nah, you're just in time." Duncan told his sister.

"Do you think that she might lose control?" Double D asked nervously.

"It's hard to say." Mike shrugged.

Alexandra battled the monster even if it was just a simulation like with The Powerpuff Girls being tested by Professor Utonium. "Stupid monster isn't strong enough to beat me," she then snarled, acting more like a monster herself. "NO MONSTER IS STRONGER THAN ME!"

"Okay, Alexandra, that's enough, it's all over." Mike told the older teenage girl.

The scene went back to normal and the hulking teenage girl came out of the machine. Eddy soon hid behind Ed.

"How I do?" Alexandra asked.

"On a scale from 1 to 10?" Double D asked.

Alexandra nodded.

"Gazillion 65." Mike said, borrowing a quote from her girlfriend.

"Gotta admit, that was pretty cool." Jo agreed.

"Stay right here, and we'll go make our final decision in the next room." Mike instructed.

"You guys sure are secretive sometimes." Alexandra said.

"It's a living, wait right here." Duncan told her.

Alexandra was sitting down in the chair, but it fell apart due to her growth. "Aw, damn it!" she groaned.

"That was pretty awesome, maybe even more awesome than me." Eddy said to the others.

"I told you guys that she was pretty cool," Jayna smiled. "Even though she is The Creature of Cartoon Network City."

"We shouldn't call her that around her, it seems kinda mean since we know the truth now." Zan suggested.

"Her mother was the original She-Hulk, so we should call her that for her superhero name." Mike added.

"'Original'?" Dee Dee asked out of confusion.

"No, dum-dum, The She-Hulk." Jo told the ballerina.

"Oh... Right..." Dee Dee giggled innocently. "Yay, a new She-Hulk, like a new Supergirl!"

"Well, Mike, it's up to you, what do you think?" Sammy asked.

"Well, I say yes, but I want someone to keep an eye on her around here to show her the ropes." Mike replied.

"I'll do it," Jayna volunteered. "I know more about her, and plus, she trusts me."

"Very good, Jayna." Mike nodded as she shook hands with the female Wonder Twin.

"Thank you, thank you, Mike," Jayna smiled. "I promise that I will keep an eye on her."

"I know you will." Mike nodded.

Alexandra yawned as she waited for the others to come back to see her if she was in or out. Mike and the others soon came out and each one of them had a smile on their face.

"Well?" Alexandra asked in suspense.

"Congratulations, Alexandra, you're in." Mike gave two thumb's up.

"No way!" Alexandra gasped. "Really?!"

The others nodded.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Alexandra beamed and cheered, doing a happy dance.

"And since you're a superhero, that means you get a cool costume." Mike smiled.

"Awesome!" Alexandra smiled back out of excitement.

"Not to mention your own name!" Mike said before speaking quickly like a commercial. "Trading cards, action figures, and play house not included, subscribe for more YouTube videos, favorite, comment, and like PerkyGoth14's fan fiction, your results may vary, This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental."

"So, um, where do I get this cool costume?" Alexandra asked.

"Follow us." June replied.

Alexandra followed them to another machine with a computer.

"This is for any superhero who doesn't have a costume of their own, so we can design one just for you." Mike instructed.

"So, basically, I make what I want from here?" Alexandra asked, pointing to the computer.

"Yeah, it's really cool, and it only charges with coconut milk," Mike smiled. "My buddy Og helped invent it."

"Go ahead, try it." Abby insisted.

"Okay, but you guys gotta be the judges." Alexandra said.

"Eh, I'm not big on fashion, but all right." Mike shrugged.

Alexandra soon sat down and made her own superhero outfit with the computer's options like a Dress Up game found on Google. She then came out in a pink bodysuit which came with a mask.

"Too girly." Jo cringed at the color.

Alexandra shrugged and picked up an all black outfit with bat wings and red horns.

"Too dark." Duncan and Abby even said, though the outfit would probably suit them better.

Alexandra then came out in a green cheerleading outfit.

"Too bland." Sammy stuck her tongue out.

Everyone waited as Alexandra went through a bunch of different outfits. Alexandra even tried a construction worker, Indian, cowboy, bad boy biker, and sailor outfits, only for them all to be panned. The next outfit was a green and purple suit with black boots and a brown trench coat.

"I like that one." Mike approved.

"Well, I guess this is it then." Alexandra said as she settled on the final outfit she chose.

"I wonder if that costume can stretch with your growth." Double D pondered.

"That's a very good question, Double D," Mike agreed before looking back to the new hero. "Can you change so we can check?" 

"Somebody's gotta make me mad in order for me to change." Alexandra replied. 

"I'll see what I can do," Double D replied. "I'll have to look up some tips like for Unusually Flexible Girl's costume which stretches with her body and in the old days of Elastigirl before he retirement when she married Mr. Incredible."

"Okay, Eddy, make her mad." Abby said.

"Me?!" Eddy yelped. "Why not Jo? She does it way better."

"Hey!" Jo glared at Eddy.

"Come on, Eddy, if anything happens, we're right here." June told the young firebender.

"Somebody's gotta help me!" Eddy begged.

"You heard him," Duncan said, trying to push the jockette, but she wouldn't budge. "You gotta help."

"I'll step in when it's necessary, nothing's happened yet," Jo deadpanned before throwing the punk right in front of her. "But thank you for helping, Eddy."

"Come on, why do we have to?!" Eddy complained.

"Just do it!" Mike urged.

"Uh... Alexandra, you're ugly...?" Eddy tried.

Alexandra looked at Eddy. Jo tapped her foot as she waited for something to happen.

"This could take a while." Double D said before reading a superhero fashion magazine so he could find a way to make Alexandra's suit become untattered when she would be in battle.

"No, you gotta do it, like this," Duncan told Eddy before demonstrating. "You like Henry Chan, don't you?"

"Yeah...?" Alexandra replied.

"Well, you will never have him," Duncan told her. "Why would he be interested in a skunk woman like you when he's more interested in Heather Wong? You wanna know why?"

"Shut up, Duncan!" Alexandra glared.

"She's way more hot than you." Duncan continued.

"So sick of people comparing people to others..." June muttered. "I know what they're trying to do, but come on."

"I know what you mean." Double D agreed.

"I bet even you're supposed to be a Mary Sue," Duncan told Alexandra while Eddy looked nervous. "Your parents are gone, you have weirdly colored hair, and we're supposed to all like you and care about you for no reason."

Alexandra soon began to growl as her eyes turned green.

"I mean, why can't you get a boyfriend?" Duncan went on. "I can see why Alan doesn't wanna be with you. You look like a fat cow!"

Suddenly, Duncan was punched by a large green fist, sending him flying against another wall.

"Duncan, are you okay?!" Abby called out to her brother.

"It worked..." Duncan groaned as he rubbed his head as he came out o the wall.

Abby then helped her brother out.

Eddy soon screamed and ran away from Alexandra's rage and hid behind June while shivering. "Someone do something before she hurts me!" he then begged.

The others simply sighed about Eddy's cowardice, not even Cindy was that bad sometimes.

"I'll have to order some fabric on Amazon to get a good substance for Alexandra's new outfit." Double D told the others as he took notes.

Alexandra roared and soon grabbed Duncan and Eddy out of anger.

"Can someone help us?!" Duncan cried out.

"Okay, Alexandra, calm down, it's over." Mike told Alexandra.

Alexandra growled at the young tomboy.

"Don't growl at me." Mike scolded.

Alexandra reached out for her.

"Alexandra, I said STOP!" Mike scolded Alexandra.

Alexandra then stopped herself from grabbing Mike.

"Alexandra, please put Duncan and Eddy down," Jayna softly added. "They're your friends."

Alexandra soon did as Jayna said.

"Settle down, go to your happy place." Jayna told her.

Alexandra soon took a deep breath and went back to normal.

"Goosfraba... Serenity now..." Jayna advised Alexandra almost like a therapist.

"Hey, it worked," Alexandra smiled calmly. "Thanks, Jayna."

"How'd you think of those remedies?" Jo asked Jayna.

"Zan and I have been watching a lot of TBS lately," Jayna smiled sheepishly. "There was a Seinfeld marathon followed by F.R.I.E.N.D.S, and then there was an Adam Sandler movie called Anger Management."

"Maybe Justine can help that for when Jo is out of control." Eddy chuckled.

Duncan laughed in agreement to that. Justine clonked both Eddy and Duncan on the head.

"Ow!" Eddy cried out.

"What did we do?" Duncan glared.

"All right, Alexandra, you did very well, but we'll have to go over this with Dexter tomorrow, so you can go home now." Mike told the newest League member.

"Thank you for letting me join you guys." Alexandra smiled as she then walked away to go home.

The others smiled as they felt happy for Alexandra. Alexandra yawned and soon fell asleep in her bed since that training was exhausting and it was after midnight.

"Man, she can pull a punch." Duncan commented.

"I have a question," Justine spoke up. "What if someone in school finds out about Alexandra and who she is and they might kill her?"

"We are going to protect her in any way," Mike told the shy beauty. "Also, we can stop people like Amy from finding out."

Everyone else of course agreed to that as it was their jobs.

"Now, let's get some sleep," Mike suggested. "I'll talk to Dexter tomorrow."

Everyone soon went back to their own homes to get some sleep since it was after midnight, and they all had a big day in school.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Mike was talking with Dexter at The League Headquarters. 

"So, I think that she's ready to be in the league." Mike said to the boy genius.

"These records you have given me do look promising and interesting." Dexter agreed.

"So, uh, what do you think?" Mike asked. "She shows a lot of potential."

"Indeed, but I have a test of my own," Dexter replied. "I have to give her a mission."

"What kind of mission?" Mike asked.

"The Xiaolin Monks have informed me that Jack Spicer and Wuya have taken a Shen Gong Wu; they would do it, but they're busy with a different mission that I have already give them." Dexter replied.

"Well, this will surely be a new adventure." Mike commented.

"Indeed; if she can complete this mission, then she can be apart of The League, but she can't go alone," Dexter nodded. "Not because of Jack Spicer, she can handle him easy, but I fear that Wuya would be a little difficult."

"I'm sure she can do it, thanks again, Dexter." Mike nodded to the boy genius.

"Why don't you, June, and my stoopid sister go with her so that she'll have back-up?" Dexter suggested.

"Sure thing, Dex," Mike accepted. "You want Dee Dee to come for back-up or just a break from her?"

"Am I that transparent?" Dexter smiled nervously.

"Okay, I'll get the girls over here as soon as possible." Mike chuckled.

"Thank you very much, Mike." Dexter nodded.

"Hey, it's no problem." Mike nodded back before she then went to get June, Dee Dee, and Alexandra.

Jasmine was training her granddaughter while Ray-Ray and Monroe watched.

"Phew!" June wiped her forehead. "This is tougher than I thought, Ah-Mah."

"You're improving very well, my dear," Jasmine told her. "Almost when I was about your age. You may take a break now though."

"June, there you are." Mike said as she soon found her childhood best friend.

"Hey, Mike," June smiled. "What's up?"

"Dexter needs us for Alexandra's first assignment." Mike told her best friend.

"All right, I'm in," June replied before going to tell her grandmother. "Uh... Ah-Mah?"

"I know, dear, go, you're needed anyway." Jasmine told her.

"June always gets to go to cool places." Ray-Ray complained.

Mike and June soon left and went to go to Dee Dee.

Dee Dee was in Pepé's Dance Studio, doing her ballet dances for the skunk who thought of her as his favorite student. Mike and June came into the dance studio and began to look for their ballerina friend.

"There she is." Mike pointed out Dee Dee.

Dee Dee soon finished her newest dance.

"Ah, very exquisite and magnifique, my dear~" Pepé approved of the dance.

"Thank you!" Dee Dee shouted happily.

"DEE DEE!" Mike and June called out.

"Oh, hi, guys," Dee Dee smiled to Mike and June. "What's up?"

"We're needed on a mission with Alexandra." Mike told her.

"Okay!" Dee Dee giggled as she soon left with them.

Pepé waved to the girls as they soon left his Dance Studio.

"Now, we need to get Alexandra, but how are we going to find her?" June wondered.

"Can't be that hard." Mike replied.

"Oooh, I see her," Dee Dee smiled. "She's over there, sitting on a bench."

Mike, June, and Dee Dee then looked over to the bench.

"Alexandra, I hope that you're ready because Dexter has just assigned you your first mission." Mike reported.

"Ooh, I got me a mission!" Alexandra beamed. "Uh, is it hard?" she then wondered.

"Well, kind of, but I'm sure that you can handle it." Mike replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Alexandra smiled. "Let's go!"

The girls soon went to their mission for the greater good. Unknown to them, a certain female Wonder Twin was watching them.

"Be careful, Alexandra." Jayna whispered for her best friend.

"So, what exactly is this mission?" Alexandra asked Mike, June, and Dee Dee.

"The Xiaolin Monks told Dexter that Jack Spicer and Wuya have taken Shen Gong Wus from their vault, so it's our job to get them back." Mike replied.

"Shen Gong Wu?" Alexandra asked curiously.

"You'll find out..." Mike hinted.

To Be Continued...


End file.
